


Recibiendo un poco más

by RainbowRandom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alpha Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass to Mouth, Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Clancy speaks, Crying, Drabble Collection, Drunkenness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Hurt Lucas, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Monster Lucas, Omega Clancy, Original Character(s), Protective Clancy, Sad Clancy, Serial Killers, Sports, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Sex, Umbrella Corporation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Colección de Drabbles para hacer un aporte a la comunidad y divertirnos en el proceso (Acepto peticiones ¿Por qué no?)





	1. No aficionado

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ Este será el inicio y el primero de la colección, es la primera vez que lo hago pero me pareció una idea divertida y así doy apoyo a esta ship que tanto me gusta, aunque actualizaré muy irregularmente ^^

Su familia como aficionada al deporte van a ver los partidos en vivo cada vez que se puede, todos a su alrededor estan emocionadas y parecen demasiado fanáticos para su estilo, solo continúa con la vista puesta en su celular e ignora todo a su alrededor con mucho esfuerzo ya que el estridente ruido no se lo hace fácil. Un suspiro cansado escapa de sus labios cuando empieza el juego, su vista revolotea en todas direcciones en busca de una distracción y entonces lo ve, una bella sonrisa a su lado, sus ojos muestran una increíble emoción y sus hermosos bucles de cabello castaño se mueven cada vez que se levanta eufórico por una buena jugada

“¿¡Lindo, no!?” Grita Zoe a su lado, aunque apenas y lo escucha entre la multitud pero sabe que quizás tengo una enorme sonrisa con segundas intenciones. Esta un poco nervioso, su poco conocimiento y contacto físico con la gente no ayuda al hecho de que el chico se rose contra él e incluso voltee a mirarlo o sujete sin querer su abrigo con la emoción de una anotación de su equipo, decide enfocar su atención a la pantalla de su celular y continuar así hasta que termine el partido y pueda ir a casa. La música del medio tiempo hace su aparición luego de tanto tiempo que pareció eterno, ahora puede escuchar sus propios pensamientos sin problema.

La cámara se enfocaba en ellos, las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron y se miran, un suspiro apenado sale de Lucas pero no esta preparado cuando el desconocido sujeta con fuerza su sudadera y tira de él en un beso, la gente aplaude entusiasmada y desea tanto que no acabe. Al separarse ve el rubor en las mejillas del otro, que desvía la mirada avergonzado, sin pensarlo se sujeta del chico y vuelve a besarlo, al principio parece sorprendido, pero, se aferra a su sudadera y corresponde entre los gritos de los fanáticos. Lucas se siente aturdido cuando todo regresa a la normalidad, él no sabe como borrar la sonrisa estúpida de su rostro y solo mira al cielo con una risa baja, al volver su atención al extraño este le sonríe y le guiña un ojo antes de regresar su felicidad al partido.


	2. Amar lo imposible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy tuvo un error al calcular su tiempo de calor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el siguiente cortito, creo que no he visto Omegaverse de la ship así que un poco para todos.

Esta temblando, todo su cuerpo arde y se estremece, su lubricante mancha las sábanas y su ano dilatado se contrae en necesidad, Clancy observa a Lucas mientras súplica por su nudo, ahora quien está al mando es su omega interior y sus ganas de procrear, su piel se quema y cosquillea, el aire se siente escaso, la fragancia alfa lo está volviendo loco y acelerando su producción de liquido.

“Lucas, por favor, déjame llevar a tus cachorros” Gime el camarógrafo extendiendo sus piernas y levantando su culo en presentación para su alfa “Tómame, dame tu nudo” Jadea mirando directamente al Baker.

Lucas está estático, viendo como el cuerpo de Clancy se retuerce y súplica por él, su pene salta de la emoción, su alfa ruge por reclamar lo que es suyo y una enorme sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Sinceramente no sabe cómo tratar esta situación, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de compartir un celo con alguien y anhela conocer la sensación, disfrutar de tener un compañero con el cual compartir sus calores, tener sus crías y pasar el resto de su vida, sin embargo, es un sueño distante pues sabe que cuando el calor de Clancy acabe volverá a ser como antes.

“Indefenso” Susurra casi sin aliento y siente su cuerpo flotar, gritando por tomarlo y no puede detenerse a sí mismo, antes de que pueda notarlo está encima de Clancy y sus manos sujetándose con fuerza a las inquietas caderas dan una sensación de pertenencia “Mío, es tan mío” Pronuncia por lo bajo, aun sin poder creerlo.

Acerca su rostro al ano dilatado y lame un poco de mancha fresca, su cuerpo arde en el más puro de los deseos, las hormonas de Clancy huelen picante y a la vez suave, continúa lamiendo hasta saciarse, su lengua se hunde en la fruncida coma y el lubricante natural se produce más rápido aunque sabe igual de bien. Escucha a Javis quejarse y empujar su trasero hacia atrás, seguir los movimientos de su lengua con apuro y jadear su nombre como un mantra para clamar su placer.

“Lucas, tu lengua se siente tan bien” Jadea el omega acariciando su propio pene, esta en el borde del orgasmo y entonces el Baker se aleja de repente, sus manos son codiciosas en su piel desnuda y acarician indiscriminadamente todo a su paso, adhiriéndolo a su memoria con el anhelo de nunca olvidar como se siente la sumisión por completo.

Creé estar seguro de amar esto y acostumbrarse a lo que nunca podrá ser, aunque para Lucas no es nada nuevo poder acostumbrarse a lo imposible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste, quizás para la próxima algo de Kid Au!


	3. Feliz cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se conocieron en la escuela y Lucas estaba inquieto ante su primer cumpleaños al que asiste alguien fuera de la familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, siempre pensé en un kid fic con un poco de felicidad en los cumpleaños de Lucas y quiero ser sincera, siempre imaginé a Clancy sentado allí para celebrar y quizás algo de amor, lo clásico.

Su casa esta un poco alejada de la ciudad, su madre le lleva en auto y le sonríe mientras pregunta por su nuevo amigo. Sin dudas, la familia Baker debía tener dinero, la casa es enorme y esta totalmente decorada con globos, muchas pancartas de felicitaciones y serpentinas, Clancy abre la boca con sorpresa y despidiéndose de su madre toca la puerta, la señora Baker abre la puerta y le mira con asombro.

"¿Eres amigo de mi hijo?" Cuestiona sonriendo, en verdad esta aliviada de que allá venido alguien "¡Lucas, un amigo tuyo esta aquí! Adelante, querido." La familia Baker le mira con intriga, el padre que esta sentado en el sofa le sonríe alegre.

El chico se asoma por la puerta incrédulo, a su lado esta una niña pequeña y por un momento se siente expuesto, entra a la casa y ve más de lo mismo, el interior esta escandalosamente decorado, Lucas le da un gorro de fiesta y se sientan en el sofa, el Baker parece fuera de su elemento, aprovecha para entregarle su regalo y por lo que ve, es el primero en llegar.

"¿Y... Qué quieres hacer cumpleañero?" Pregunta con una enorme sonrisa, un rubor aparece en el rostro del chico "¿Esperamos a los demás, Lucas?" El mencionado se lame los labios, de nuevo el mismo sentir al escuchar su nombre salir de su lindo invitado y niega con la cabeza, su regalo se siente extraño en sus manos, es la primera vez que viene de alguien que no sea su familia.

"No va a venir nadie más, somos solo tu y yo, amigo mio" Responde levantándose, mirando algo mal a su hermana que ahora ahoga al invitado en preguntas "Mejor vamos a mi habitación ¡Mamá, estaremos arriba!" Informa tomando la mano de Clancy, esta seguro de que no podrá estar tranquilo si se quedan con toda la familia.

"¡Esta bien cariño, les subiré bocadillos y pastel enseguida!" Grita la mujer desde la cocina, hay alegría en su tono y ambos suben por la escalera "Pónganse cómodos, iré enseguida." La felicidad que la envuelve es imposible de comparar, por fin alguien ha venido al cumpleaños de su hijo.

"Así que, ¿Seremos solo nosotros hoy?" Dice aunque el anfitrión esta concentrado buscando entre unos trofeos, a pesar de que son de 2do y 3er lugar, impresionan mucho a Clancy y esta sorprendido cuando acciona un botón y se abre una puerta que lleva al ático "¡Guao, eso es increíble!" Clancy se acerca y sujeta el trofeo quedándose asombrado por el mecanismo.

Lucas se siente bien al ver la impresión que provocó en Clancy, esta bien ver como alguien alaba su trabajo y no solo lo repudia. Los chicos suben al ático, el castaño observa todo con curiosidad y a los pocos minutos, la madre de Lucas se asoma y sube, entregándoles una bandeja repleta de comida, dos rebanadas de pastel y una jarra con jugo.

"Muchas gracias, señora Baker" Agradece el chico con una sonrisa, la mujer le devuelve la sonrisa y se marcha "Tu madre es genial." El chico habla durante algunos minutos sobre su familia y aficiones, Lucas se siente verdaderamente intrigado por conocer a este chico, quiere saber quien es Clancy y verle hablar durante horas, sus expresiones faciales son tan lindas.

"Así que, tu mamá se llama Holly y tu padre Alfred, te gusta la fotografía y no eres bueno en clases de química" Dice Lucas cuando el chico parece haber perdido el hilo de lo que decía" Creo que sé mas de ti en algunos minutos que de cualquier otra cosa" El rubor en las mejillas del invitado prevalece y se disculpa avergonzado.

"Lo siento mucho, creo que a veces hablo demasiado" Dice el invitado riendo nervioso ante la declaración, quizás ya quería que se callara, cuando estaba nervioso solía hablar mucho a diferencia de cuando se mantenía en silencio "Es tu fiesta y siquiera te he dejado hablar" Afirma acomodándose en el sofa desgastado.

"No importa, me gusta y quizás, deba dar alguna información mía ahora" El ligero rubor en las mejillas de Clancy es muy lindo y como retira los mechones de cabello de su rostro lo tiene hipnotizado "Es bueno que alguien haga conversación de vez en cuando, créeme ya estoy cansado del sonido de mi voz" La risa que saco del otro es linda, la manera en la cual sonríe y baja la mirada sonrojado.

Fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y el rubor en sus mejillas a causa de la felicidad no se fue durante un tiempo, ya que se siente por primera vez en su vida acompañado en su fiesta y aunque sea solo una persona, continua siendo lo más especial que habían hecho nunca por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que para la próxima traeré algo de dolor, un equilibrio justo de agridulce xD


	4. Rotura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy por fin ha cedido, está roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avise de antemano que hoy quería traer algo angustioso aunque creo que estuve imaginando algo diferente al empezar a escribir ^^° jeje

No sabe porque, pero los cortes en su piel dejan de doler con el tiempo, las quemaduras y magulladuras se mantienen lastimando, pero aunque no lo desee admitir prefiere sentir dolor que no poder sentir nada en absoluto, simplemente se ha acostumbrado al dolor y cree que no puede vivir sin ello, ya es una parte de él, Lucas se ha vuelto indispensable y es el único que puede causar ese castigo físico, ya que es lo que necesita porque lo merece.

Aún puede ver la escena de Peter muriendo una y otra vez frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo sin vida de Andre mirándolo desde la esquina de su prisión, susurrándole y culpándolo de sus muertes, sus cuencas sangrante viéndolo y queriendo arrastrarlo a la oscuridad, exigiéndole que los acompañara.

“Tengo algo divertido para ti, mi amor” Dice con voz cantarina, Clancy solo puede mover los ojos, está tan drogado que no siente sus extremidades y no responden a sus intenciones de moverse.

Lucas se acerca con esa enorme sonrisa maníaca en sus labios y sujeta su mano en la cual le falta un dedo, el meñique y chupa el adolorido dedo amputado con una felicidad retorcida, feliz de haber provocado ese dolor. No tiene coordinación para moverse, pero todavía puede sentir, la lengua del Baker dejando una línea húmeda por su brazo, luego cruzando a su cuello y mordiendo sin piedad, la sangre caliente por su piel, las gotas de líquido vital deslizándose a su pecho.

Clancy mira a su secuestrador con los ojos desenfocados. Este no parece tomarle en cuenta y continúa con la profanación de su cuerpo, ahora ríe y saca el cuchillo de su bolsillo, Javis solo siente la hoja oxidada repasando las marcas que intentan curarse en su estómago, puede distinguir entre el dolor que ha escrito su nombre sobre su piel, como un niño poniendo su nombre en sus juguetes.

Solo puede sentir el tan conocido dolor y la sangre en su piel, luego está la lengua sobre sus heridas bebiendo como si se tratara del mejor vino. Ha escuchado a Lucas llamarle la teoría de la rotura, porque es verdad por fin ha cedido y se ha dejado romper, ya no puede más y el abuso prolongado solo causa más secuelas.

A veces Clancy creé escuchar el mar, aunque sabe que no está ni remotamente cerca y solo continúa en su bruma de alucinación, otra secuela de las drogas y quizás el hecho de Peter y Andre le estén mirando desde una esquina de la habitación a pesar de que están muertos le indique algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué traer a la próxima, quizás un poco de incómoda adolescencia.


	5. Arrepentimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una petición de Clancy declarando su amor a Lucas luego de una sección de tortura que a largo plazo termina mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, está es una petición de una adorable anon y espero que le guste, es una idea muy amplia y la abarque como pude ^^

Lucas sonríe al ver las heridas en el cuerpo de su amado, lleno de dolor y las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas con cada jadeo entrecortado, Clancy levanta la vista y una satisfacción mórbida se extiende en su cuerpo. La excitación corriendo por sus venas, una extraña emoción cuando Lucas le sujeta por los hombros y le ayuda a levantarse.

“¿Te gustó mi regalo? Es un lindo juego” Dice entre risas cuando Clancy se acerca para besar sus labios tambaleante, solo paso luego de estar al borde de la muerte, es la emoción reprimida saliendo de ese cuerpo sujeto a una falsa realidad y que se muestra a él “Bien, bien. Estás mejor conmigo” Las heridas abiertas sangran a causa de sus temblores violentos pero es adorable a los ojos del Baker.

Ambos se besan en la euforia del momento, Javis está encima de sus caderas riendo entre lágrimas de alegría, quizás por seguir vivo, siempre es por seguir vivo ya que es una reacción innata del ser humano temer a la muerte pero escapar de ella es una bendición. Las manos húmedas por su propia sangre intentan desabrochar su cinturón con desenfreno y lo permite, levanta un poco sus caderas para que sus pantalones se deslicen de sus piernas y dejen espacio para liberar su pene, Clancy no lo piensa al desnudarse con lentitud y alinearse sin preparación.

“Lucas” Ese gemido de placer procedente del hombre encima suyo es como un regalo del cielo. Se siente maravilloso a su alrededor e intenta darle está oportunidad al fuego en los ojos de su amante al comprometerse para no moverse y dominar la situación como siempre.

Jadea cuando se marca un ritmo lento y las paredes aterciopeladas se cierran casi asfixiándolo con su apretado canal, al besarse todavía puede degustar el sabor metálico en sus papilas gustativas y no puede soportarlo más, sujeta las caderas que se detienen para que ojos cafés desenfocados le miren con una petición silenciosa.

Estrella sus caderas contra la dulce sensación y provocando los jadeos que lo deslumbran, una mano se desliza entre sus cuerpos y sujeta el pene atrapado del camarógrafo que se retuerce y llora sobre su miembro ante la magnífica sensación de sentirse atrapado en calor por sus áreas sensibles.

“Luces bien, mi amor” Deja salir el inventor antes de embestir hacia arriba y sentir al otro convulsionar y apretarse, su pene palpitando y las ráfagas de semen pintando su puño. El masaje a su pene le deja delirando cuando siente su orgasmo acercarse con cada fuerte embestida y su semen caliente llenando el interior de su amante sin previo aviso es abrumador, quizás más placentero de lo que debería ser.

Ahí esta, usado y sucio, con semen saliendo de su ano, un verdadero espectáculo a los ojos del psicópata.

* * *

Lucas está mirando a Clancy dormir, ha sufrido una fiebre alta durante dos noches y a penas ha abierto los ojos, cuidó de él como un buen novio y se ha mantenido despierto durante la mayor parte de la noche cuando tiembla y se acurruca en su pecho, espera que la ingratitud de Clancy cambie al notar esto y el amor no correspondido que duele en su pecho. Lo ha mantenido oculto de su familia y le trae comida de su preferencia, le sonríe y actúa dulce incluso cuando lo hace enojar, pero es rechazado como siempre con todos sus pretendientes, ellos no entendían y Clancy todavía no logra hacerlo.

“¿L-Lucas?” Cuestiona una voz temblorosa y mira hacia abajo con una sonrisa al ver los ojos castaños observarle “Tengo frío” Anuncia al tomar el rostro entre sus manos y dar un casto beso en su mejilla.

Comprueba su estado y nota la fiebre subiendo, esa incertidumbre de si cuando vuelva a cerrar los ojos los abrirá nuevamente grita como una advertencia de peligro en su cabeza

“Estas así por mi culpa, no debí haberte torturado de esa manera y yo... Lo siento” Se disculpa con su boca sintiéndose seca y un sabor amargo en su paladar “Puede que no vivas para escuchar y saber que te amo un día más” Susurra estrechando el cuerpo débil entre sus brazos.

“Yo también lo hago, te amo mucho” Escucha en un susurro y siente los cálidos labios contra su fría piel “O al menos he llegado a hacerlo, te quiero Lucas” Murmura contra los labios quebrados.

“Debes estar al borde de la muerte para amarme” Sonríe al tomar sus labios con emoción, es tan voluntario que le asusta pero ama la sensación y no puede evitar reír ante la debilidad de las extremidades de Clancy “Creo que es la primera vez que alguien dice que me ama realmente y me besa sin una mirada de repulsión en su rostro aunque estas enfermo, no se si debería tomarlo como una victoria” Confiesa al tomar las manos frías y vendadas de Clancy.

“Lucas, si estás son mis últimas palabras quiero que las tomes enserio. Creo estar enamorado, tal vez enfermo no lo sé” Ríe antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos y casi silenciar su respiración.

Lucas creyó nunca valorar la vida de alguien más que la suya pero ahora se sentía equivocado, solo reza para que abra los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo, para la próxima pensaré en temas para traer.


	6. Lo que odia escuchar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy odia las palabras que su alfa dice para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Tras una bella petición de Omegaverse me puse a la obra e hice este y espero le guste a la anon "Boom" lo hice con mucho cariño ^^

Clancy se estremece en su esquina e intenta hacerse pequeño mientras se acurruca sobre si mismo en posición fetal y suspira de miedo, la mordida en su hombro duele, este hombre frente a él es extraño y le ha protegido, _aislado_ momentáneamente de la locura afuera. 

“Un Omega tan lindo como tú está hecho para tener a mis hijos, ser adorado como te mereces” Dice el Alfa frente a él acercándose lentamente, invadiendo en su espacio personal y sonriendo de esa manera que lo hace tiritar de miedo “Vamos, no temas ahora eres parte de la familia” Anuncia riendo en voz alta y tomando su mano delicadamente.

Javis mira de abajo a arriba a este individuo y deja que tome su mano con firmeza, fue un error. El hombre de algunas semanas después jadea bajo la mirada atenta de Lucas, su secuestrador y amante improvisado, quien se proclama su dueño, está loco y sus intenciones son extrañas, confusas realmente.

“Oye ¿Por qué esa cara?” Pregunta el psicópata con una sonrisa maníaca mientras acaricia su cabello largo “No seas mal chico, iré a entretenerte enseguida” Dice al besar su frente, un gesto extrañamente amable y que solo lleva al desastre.

El hombre regresa a teclear algo en su laptop poco después e ignorándolo como si no estuviera allí.

Fueron solo los atisbos de su calor, pero Clancy todavía lo deseaba de manera menos exigente que la primera vez, solo la excitación en su cuerpo era la prueba de los horrores que había cometido hace unas horas, había suplicado por el nudo de Lucas en medio de su momento de debilidad y ahora calmado se arrepentía pero no podía evitar desear otro en los próximos diez segundos. Un gruñido molesto escapó de sus labios al volver a sentir el lubricante salir de su cuerpo y humedecer las sábanas, ve como los hombros de Lucas se tensan, su respiración se nota forzosa cuando se da la vuelta y le mira con las pupilas dilatadas, dejando atrás todo lo que hacía para ir trotando a su lado.

“¿Necesitas de mi?” Susurra al gatear hacia él, las sábanas de la cama son arrastradas hacia el suelo cuando sus labios se rozan “Mi codicioso Omega” Clancy hecha hacia atrás para alejarse del contacto que se hará entre ellos, ganandose un tirón a su cabello cuando sus labios se juntan con presión.

Mira a los ojos azules y espeluznantes del Baker antes de separarse, extiendo las piernas para que se acomode ente ellas, la risa estruendosa del inventor es una mala señal y cierra los ojos al escuchar al otro abrir su cinturón, el miembro cálido se frota contra sus muslos. Abre los ojos cuando frías manos sujetan sus piernas y las posicionan sobre los hombros del Alfa, quien ríe ante la accesibilidad que da al lugar deseado y guía su pene hacia el ano dilatado que se contrae en necesidad.

“Vamos a ser uno” Murmura al entrar la cabeza de su pene en la entrada y sacar un jadeo del omega “Resbaladizo” Gime el psicópata al besar la marca en su piel, una que el mismo se encargó de dejar luego de la primera vez que lo vio.

Clancy no puede evitar llorar de angustia al darse cuenta de lo correcto que esto se siente, como si hubiera nacido para ser el compañero de Lucas Baker y no puede evitar mirar a los ojos ilusionados que se cierran al dar una fuerte embestida y asentarse por completo, un temblor cruza por los cuerpos de ambos cuando estan conectados. La desesperación está en el Baker cuando empieza a embestir fuerza, una sola cosa cruza la mente de Clancy en estos momentos y es criar, lo que causa que más lágrimas rueden por sus mejillas.

“L-Lucas” Es distraído de sus propios pensamientos a causa de un gemido traicionero y una fuerte embestida a su próstata, no puede evitar morder su labio para contener sus sonidos “Uh-uhm” Sisea ante la mano de su acompañante envolviendo su pene erguido firmemente y acariciando su eje sin piedad.

Oculta su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Lucas y jadea en secreto sus pasiones indeseadas, entierra sus uñas en la espalda pálida dejando rastros de su desborde y su fracaso, gime al sentir el nudo formándose en su interior y el temblor en el cuerpo ajeno al profesar lo inevitable.

“Clancy, yo” Empieza la voz jadeante y se corta al llegar a su clímax, el camarógrafo espera en silencio y agradece a los cielos cuando el calor en su cuerpo es calmado por lo que necesita su biología.

“No te atrevas a decirlo” Dice mientras el nudo se hincha en su interior y muerde el hombro de Lucas para detener el jadeo de placer de su cuerpo al ser saciado, sus ojos ruedan hacia atrás de éxtasis y se convulsiona por su orgasmo.

Lucas observa a Clancy durante su orgasmo y sonríe susurrando cuánto lo ama, algo que su omega odia oír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos veremos en la próxima y si no hay otra petición traeré algo pensado por mi!


	7. Sujeto perfecto [1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy se debate del hijo que acaba de tener, y Lucas, sin embargo, ya tiene otros planes con su "sujeto perfecto".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~ Aquí otra petición, que constará de dos partes donde incluyo a personajes nuevos a este baile, espero le guste a la anon "Boom" quien tiene un amor por el Omegaverse ^^

Está preocupado y rodeado de esas extrañas criaturas, la humedad de la cueva es asfixiante y la lejanía de Lucas es casi agobiante en su estado, lo odia pero necesita de él y su hijo también, es un alfa como Lucas, todavía sin nombre y que mantiene una similitud espeluznante que son esos ojos azules, tan fríos y casi muertos, su piel es de un blanco alarmante, su cabello oscuro y ondulado contrasta con todo en general, la primera vez no quiso tocarlo y el inventor se quedó con el bebé la mayoría del tiempo más allá de las horas de comida y dormir aunque se molestaba consigo mismo al despertar con el pequeño alfa sin poder sentirse feliz, no lo había planeado y había pasado renegando a tenerlo los primeros meses de su embarazo, trayéndole periodos fuertes de depresión que no debería tener alguien que espera un hijo.

Ahora es diferente, tiene casi un mes de nacido y crece anormalmente rápido, le sonríe cuando están juntos los tres, Lucas quería ponerle Jack y Clancy se había negado al instante, no quería relacionarlo con nadie de esa retorcida familia, ya tenía suficiente con que un Baker fuera su padre.

“Benjamin” Había probado un día y reído al notar la sorpresa del inventor “Es un bonito nombre, creo que es perfecto” Murmura para sí mismo mientras el niño duerme en sus brazos.

El psicópata se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado contra la pared húmeda, ambos mantienen un acuerdo silencioso por la paz y armonía además de prevenir el llanto ante los gritos de furia que a menudo se lanzaban. 

“Yo habría propuesto algo más familiar, pero creo que está bien” Susurra al recostar su cabeza del hombro de Clancy “Cuando acabe con esto, me gustaría que fuéramos a vivir a un sitio más acogedor y creo que esa maldita compañía podría ayudarnos, quizás una casa en un prado donde Ben pueda correr y un enorme laboratorio para trabajar, un estudio de grabación para ti. Tener bonitas cosas” Le susurra al oído y ríe ante el temblor del otro.

“Lo que necesitas es un lugar cubico con barrotes” Masculla entre dientes el camarógrafo “Y nosotros ir a casa” Jadea cuando siente la mano del Baker en su rostro que apreta su barbilla con fuerza y ganas de dejar moretones.

“No seas así, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante antes de que eso pase” Dice al besar sus labios y levantarse riendo estruendosamente, un pequeño llanto advierte de lo inevitable “Somos una familia ahora ¿Recuerdas, mi amado?” Suelta al volver a su laboratorio, es su guarida para alejarse de todo y sobre todo cuando Ben llora.

Un suspiro escapa del camarógrafo antes de intentar calmar al pequeño, nota rápidamente como los monstruos se agitan y mueven de forma extraña, casi amenazante ante el sobresalto del bebé y se detienen cuando esté calla, continúan rondando por los pasillos mohosos como si nada hubiera pasado y a Clancy le resulta raro, tiene un efecto parecido al de Eveline en los monstruos solo que es pequeño como para controlarlo o al menos eso le cuenta vanamente Lucas a alguien mientras habla por teléfono un día.

“Tenemos que irnos” Le susurra al bebé en medio de un ataque de pánico, sabe muy bien lo que Lucas ha hecho con sus sujetos de prueba y no parece importarle mucho, quizás incluso mataría al niño sin piedad.

Javis se levanta en silencio una noche y camina hacia los pasillos oscuros de la cueva, un gritó le llama la atención y pasos apresurados en su dirección, se queda paralizado al ver las linternas que le enfocan.

“¡Levante las manos!” El miedo pasa momentáneamente para levantar una ceja a los invasores y levantar un poco a su bebé en señal de que es estúpido lo que dice “Tiene un bebé ¡Pase adelante, nada de trucos! ” Grita el agente especial y duda por un segundo, luego piensa que es peor estar con Lucas.

“Redfield, hemos encontrado otra cueva y guarida de Lucas Baker, el problema es que no está solo como ya presentiamos” Clancy oye a otro de los hombres decir “Esta vez no escapara, tenlo por seguro” Informa con un tono que demuestra que no está bromeando, parece una promesa bastante solemne.

Clancy no mira hacia atrás, muy a pesar de que su vínculo grita en desacuerdo en su cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traeré la siguiente parte luego de dar un poco del tan amado síndrome de Estocolmo para cambiar un poco de aires y darle este regalo a otra anon "Hey" espero esté bien así!


	8. ¡Bienvenidos a la familia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas observa como su novio se integra a la familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ ¡Nuevo capítulo! Aquí un pequeño síndrome de Estocolmo con "amor azucarado" espero les guste ^^

Clancy murmura para si mismo mientras levanta sus mangas y continúa caminando por la casa, su suegra va a hacer la cena y esta ayudando a poner la mesa hoy, Lucas está muy ocupado y Zoe se niega a venir a convivir en familia, al principio la prefirió pero ahora le parece curioso que no esté con la familia cuando se ve tan preocupada por ellos.

“Buenos días” Saluda a la mujer y Eveline que salta a su alrededor emocionada “Déjame ayudarlas” Pide con una enorme sonrisa.

La mujer que rebana viseras solo le sonríe y le da un fuerte abrazo aún cubierta de sangre.

“Me alegra que estés bien, me preocupaba que no despertarás luego de que Eveline y Lucas te unieran a la familia” Dice Margaret tomando el cuchillo de carnicero y cortando el cuerpo sin vida con una precisión siniestra “Ya que estás aquí ¿Podrías traer a Mia para comer todos juntos? Me harías un gran favor, cariño” Contesta la señora volviendo a su trabajo de preparar la cena.

“Cállate, Andre y no te metas en esto” Susurra en voz baja a si mismo intentando callar al hombre muerto a su lado mientras va a buscar a Mia al sótano “En verdad no lo recuerdo, no insistan con eso” Continúa hablando con sus "fantasmas".

Al cruzar por la puerta de salida ve algo curioso y levanta una ceja antes de llamar a su suegro con un extraño presentimiento, un hombre peculiar pasa cerca del sótano y sonríe callando a Peter para que no pueda asustar a su "invitado no deseado" con sus murmullos, deja a Jack hacerlo todo mientras regresa por Mia al sótano ya que parece la situación perfecta para soltarla.

* * *

Él desconocido se resistió como todos al inicio, como él hace un tiempo ya que no puede recordar mucho de su vida pasada y observa al extraño con una clara curiosidad, sin entender porque le resulta familiar.

“¿Qué piensas de Ethan?” Cuestiona despreocupado Lucas mientras revisa la billetera con la identificación del invitado.

“Es guapo” Responde simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros “Nada del otro mundo, solo es otro hombre atractivo más” Agrega al ver el temblor de rabia en el Baker.

Se acerca con una sonrisa para besar al inventor, quien sólo sonríe y se mantiene en un estado más neutral, distraído momentáneamente de los celos.

“Jugaremos más tarde, prepara las cartas. Hoffman ya tiene un nuevo compañero de juegos” Lucas jamás se había sentido más complacido en su vida, Clancy era perfecto o había logrado convertirlo en su pareja "ideal" era su mejor proyecto “Luego lo haremos entre nosotros” Una risa burbujea desde lo más profundo del pecho de Javis cuando se besan.

“Vamos a cenar, Mamá y Papá estarán impacientes por darte la bienvenida” Dice Lucas al tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo al comedor, es su primera cena como pareja y es un acontecimiento para celebrar.

Clancy cambió durante su encierro, su mundo giraba alrededor de su familia ahora y no podía recordar mucho de su anterior vida aunque creía que no importaba, ya que su único amor era Lucas a pesar de que Andre y Pete son constantes al decirle que Lucas no es para él, pero intenta ignorarlos lo más que puede y continuar siendo feliz con su nueva vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximamente traeré la parte final del Omegaverse con mpreg y haré algo navideño porque el 24 es mi cumpleaños ^^


	9. Sujeto perfecto [2/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy se choca con la realidad de lo que es su hijo y lo que pasó con su alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el final, luego de terminar de jugar el DLC "Not a Hero" sentía que necesita un final para el tormento de Clancy. Espero les guste además traeré otra sorpresa ^^

Tiene poco margen de reacción cuando nota las presencias conocidas, no puede evitar mirar a esa mujer fijamente, ya que ella fue quien mato a Andre en su estancia atrapados en la finca Baker y el hombre con cual cruzó caminos al huir de Jack en su primer intento de escape del ático de la habitación de Lucas, ahora fue traído a una extraña instalación militar. Frunce el ceño cuando los paramedicos intentan quitar al niño de sus brazos y lanza un gruñido enojado, los desconocidos se alejan e intentan mantenerse a una distancia prudente.

“Deberá tranquilizarse, solo es algo rutinario para saber si están infectados” Dice un paramédico al sentarse en la camilla de enfrente “Ya sabe, procedimientos sencillos” Entrega al niño con mucha desconfianza, que no hubiera tenido ayuda y revisiones durante su embarazo era peligroso, quizás su hijo podría tener algo que desconocía.

“Tu fuiste quién mató a Andre hace un tiempo” Ella le mira con extrañeza y luego con pena en la mirada “Creo que hubiera sido mejor morir en esa casa” Murmura mientras espera con mirada atenta a lo que le hacen a su hijo, su instinto de protegerlo está peligrosamente alto.

Clancy se levanta alarmado cuando una enfermera toma al niño y empieza a llevárselo a otra sala, no duda para correr detrás de ella aún con la advertencia de los guardias armados apuntando en su dirección, pero tras una negativa para contener al Omega, le dejaron pasar. Muy a pesar de que la puerta a la que entró la beta que llegaba a su hijo está cerrada desde dentro, puede escuchar claramente a través de la puerta si se acerca mucho y puede ver un poco lo que ocurre dentro por el agujero donde van las llaves.

Ahí están la mujer beta que se llevó a su hijo y dos hombres, un beta y un alfa en una acalorada discusión mientras uno extrae sangre de Benjamín. Él se nota apacible ante los gritos de los hombres y solo se centra en jugar con las llaves que la mujer le entregó.

“Ese bebé nació infectado con el virus, es inmune a las curas que tenemos y el virus que el poseé muta cada pocos minutos, es algo para lo que no estamos preparados.” Declara un médico con verdadero miedo a un infante “Sabes que dejarle vivir no es una opción, no podemos controlar lo que hará ahora y mucho cuando tengo un mayor conocimiento de los poderes que posee, no vamos a esperar a que se transforme en otra Eveline. No se si todos ya estamos infectados solo por la cercanía a esa cosa, Chris dejarlo vivo nos mantiene en peligro constante” Le recuerda al hombre a través del transmisor, este parece restarle importancia por la mirada enojada que reflejan los ojos azules de ese médico cuando otro hombre le arrebata el comunicador.

“Este niño es una infección, pero a la vez una cura. Y conozco parcialmente con lo que Lucas fabricó esas balas además de los holomorfos blancos, este _infante_  es el problema y la solución en si mismo” Grita el alfa con autoridad “Al parecer Lucas inyectó el virus en el Omega denominado "Clancy" durante su embarazo y este terminó mutando hasta llegar a este punto, pudo haber matado a su incubadora pero en vez de eso tomó una apariencia humana y se desarrolló como un feto normal, él es el futuro” Dice con voz calmada y una clara preocupación al ver a una criatura tan inocente con esa cantidad de poder, le parece inaudito.

El Alfa continúa hablando por algunos minutos que se hacen eternos para Clancy en su desesperación al estar lejos de su hijo, no es hasta que el científico termina y se despide que da la siguiente orden.

“Tenemos claras y explícitas órdenes de mantener a salvo a este bebé, es una pieza clave para detener cualquier infección del hongo "Eveline"” Dice al mirar duramente al hombre beta “Informar a los guardias del cambio de planes, hacer algunas pruebas en busca de infección al omega e interrogar a los testigos” Los dos betas asienten antes de que la mujer se dirija a la puerta de seguro para devolver o encerrar a su hijo.

La enfermera se sorprende no gratamente al verlo parado en la puerta con esa impaciencia palpable, un suspiro de molestia se escucha de ambos hombres en la habitación.

“Esto es una zona restringida, no puede estar aquí” Le dice la mujer con molestia “Solo está retrasando nuestro trabajo” Deja caer con irritación ante su impaciencia.

“Si usted hubiera hecho bien su trabajo desde el principio, yo no tendría que haber tenido participación en esa locura” Contesta tan mordaz como puede “Porque en algún punto el regresará por mi, para volver a encerramos y aislarnos del mundo” Asegura con miedo a lo que pueda pasarles.

“Lucas Baker ha muerto, todo terminó” Escucha del Alfa a su lado, la tensión sube a su cuerpo mientras la realidad lo golpea, su alfa está muerto “¿Se encuentra bien?” Clancy se da cuenta de que su espalda está contra la pared y se desliza lentamente hacia el suelo.

Debería estar feliz luego de todas las cosas que le obligó a hacer Lucas Baker contra su voluntad pero ahora se siente vacío, lo único que logra distraerlo de su aturdimiento es el llanto de su hijo y se levanta de su posición sentada para ir a él, se lo arrebata a la mujer de las manos y le abraza con fuerza, su vínculo roto grita de dolor, lo único que sostiene su mundo ahora es su hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este día realmente es un especial, publique un poco tarde porque tenía que escabullirme de mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños xD
> 
> Nos veremos más pronto de lo que creen!


	10. Bajo el muérdago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas odia la gran fiesta de Navidad que ofrecen sus padres cada año.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que les guste y estén pasando bien estas fechas ^^

Lucas odia las fiestas navideñas, los amigos de sus padres vienen y traen a sus hijos que son compañeros suyos en la escuela, la mayoría le odia o teme, se la pasan fingiendo que son sus amigos pero cuando los padres se dan la vuelta vuelven a ser lo de siempre, unos idiotas. Está sentado en el sofa intentando concentrarse en las cosas que ve en la pantalla de su teléfono, pero no puede por los murmullos estúpidos de los invitados.

Todos hablan sobre sus estudios, los trabajos o las cosas que compraron para Navidad, solo presumen realmente todo lo que tienen y eso queda un poco en el olvido cuando su padre habla de los arreglos que está haciendo a la finca Baker.

“¡Lucas, cariño ven acá un segundo!” Grita su madre con una enorme sonrisa, la chica a su lado parece asqueada desde su punto de vista.

Ella le sonríe tan falsamente que es casi divertido y no puede evitar lanzar una risita al aire mientras se acerca, no puede evitar mirar a la chica con el mismo aburrimiento solo que el suyo no es cubierta por su actitud, ella habla de muchas cosas tontas en particular y no le presta la más mínima atención, muy a pesar de la mirada de enojo en los ojos de su madre.

“Lo que sea” Le dice sin interés con esa sonrisa tan sardónica propia suya “Seamos realistas, ni tu y menos yo queremos estar en estas posiciones, me iré lentamente y tú seguirás fingiendo ser decente como si todos no te vieron desnuda en aquel video de internet” Confiesa y empieza a hacer su camino hacia el sofá con indiferencia a los gritos de su madre y la mirada enojada de su padre.

Entonces lo ve, no puede evitar quedarse paralizado, no lo conocía y este le sonrió con amabilidad cuando notó su mirada, Lucas no puede evitar desviar la mirada y reír nervioso antes de regresar su atención a lo que hacía. Ve una figura familiar cuando se sienta en el sofá, su hermana Zoe sonríe alegre.

“¡Muérdago!” Grita su hermana poniendo el objetivo sobre sus cabezas y dándole un beso en la mejilla “Feliz Navidad, hermanito” Dice al alejarse con una sonrisa mientras Lucas frota su mejilla contra la tela de su horrible jersey navideño.

Lucas murmura con enojo algunas palabras por lo bajo y regresa la vista a su celular, no es hasta que siente el peso de alguien más en el otro extremo del sofa que se atreve a mirar a su invitado no deseado y no quiere falsa compasión, solo quiere tranquilidad lejos de toda esta estúpida gente.

“Hola” Saluda el mismo chico de antes, el que sonrió para él y todas las respuestas mordaces desaparecen de su boca “Bonita fiesta” Agrega y sin esperar una respuesta vuelve a hablar con los otros invitados cercanos.

En ese mismo momento vuelve a ver a su hermana, está vez colocando el muérdago sobre sus cabezas, los ojos de Lucas se abren con sorpresa y toce en su mano incómodo cuando el hombre se da la vuelta en su dirección. El Baker se acerca porque desea ver la incomodidad en el desconocido y sacar este enamoramiento fugaz de su sistema, una sonrisa caótica mezclada con esa diversidad cruel que a veces tiene creé que es suficiente para detener al otro y cierra los ojos en el triunfo, lo que menos espero sentir fueron unos cálidos labios contra los suyos y fue tan casto, fugaz e insignificante, pero lo sintió tan real.

Abre los ojos para notar la mirada atenta en su rostro, el extraño tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios finos, es hermoso.

“Tienes lindos ojos” Dice sacando a Lucas de su estupor “Mi nombre es Clancy” Se presenta extendiéndole la mano.

“Lucas Baker” Al inicio se escucha sorprendido, nadie solía preguntarle nada y mucho menos su nombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es sólo una interpretación de la cena que tengo en este día con mi familia y vecinos, está noche estaré como Lucas solo que sin un Clancy xD


	11. Primer beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas y Clancy intentan pasar tiempo a solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~ Hice este fic para recuperarme de una horrible tradicional navideña jajaja

Al llegar la casa esta vacía, Clancy grita pero nadie responde y le guía hasta su habitación, Lucas ama el cosquilleo de los dedos alrededor de los suyos y sonríe cuando entran en el cuarto. Su amigo le había invitado a pasar el rato en su casa, hoy le tocaba estar con su padre y podrían estar solos todo el día, eran novios recientes, eran transparentes en sus opiniones por el hecho de tener 12 años y todavía buscaban el momento perfecto para dar su primer beso.

“Voy a buscar algo para comer, vuelvo enseguida” Dice el castaño saliendo y dejando la puerta abierta.

El aspirante a ingeniero inspecciona la habitación, hay muchas cosas tiradas, sobre todo ropa y algunos álbumes de fotografías, incluso puede distinguir unas suyas y no recuerda cuando fueron tomadas, quizás Clancy es mucho mas silencioso de lo que aparenta. Se sienta en la cama con un álbum en su regazo, el que tiene escrito en la portada "Lucas & buenos momentos" sacando algunas fotos para observar, hay muchas imágenes suyas y de la madre de Clancy, ve una de la familia completa, el padre parece muy rudo, un hombre grande y tosco, sin duda no poseen ningún parecido físico.

Javis entra por la puerta con una botella de refresco bajo el brazo, dos vasos y un paquete de galletas de chocolate en la boca, no puede evitar reír ante la escena. Ambos estan sorbiendo de sus vasos, se mantienen en silencio sin saber como reaccionar y ríen al mirarse, no saben como expresar eso que sienten, Clancy da el primer paso y acerca su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Lucas.

Los hombros del Baker se ponen rígidos y ambos tiemblan al mirarse, se acercan cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Se siente extraño cuando se besan, no es más un choque de sus bocas pero aún así es impresionante, su corazón empieza a latir y le sudan las manos, cae hacía abajo, Lucas esta encima suyo y el rubor cubre sus mejillas, Baker se retira avergonzado y vuelve a su lado de la cama, el castaño se levanta y juega con sus dedos, volviendo a tirar de la manga del otro. Los chicos se acercan, el de ojos claros toma el rostro ajeno entre sus manos y junta sus labios, Clancy jadea al sentir una lengua presionando contra sus dientes y le da paso, el calor cubre su rostro hasta sus orejas con la nueva sensación desconocida.

“¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡Clancy!” Grita una voz masculino y se separan asustados, el chico sabe que su padre no esta contento con la situación, por como mira a su novio es suficiente para darse cuenta “Fuera, tu vamos a hablar y quiero a ese chico fuera de mi casa ahora” Dice el padre molesto.

“Lo siento mucho, en verdad, estoy muy avergonzado por esto” Se disculpa Clancy al llevarle a la salida.

“Esta bien, te veré en la escuela mañana” A pesar de la mirada que es dirigida por el padre de su pareja se acerca y besa sus labios con dulzura, sintiendo las manos sujetando su camiseta con fuerza antes de separarse con brusquedad y la puerta casi chocando contra su rostro al cerrarse de golpe “Te quiero” Repite cuando lo escucha del otro lado de la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero poder traer otras cosas y liberar mi mente un poco del estrés, nos veremos luego.


	12. Dentro del laboratorio [1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy despierta en un nuevo lugar y lo único que sabe es que está de nuevo encerrado con Lucas y esto no le afecta tanto como debería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ Quería hacer un poco más dentro del "canon" solo que con Clancy todavía vivo ^^

Despierta en un lugar completamente desconocido, las luces artificiales iluminan el espacio cuando abre los ojos y se levanta, paredes de metal reforzado decoradas y elegantes, muchos planos y mapas colgados, el sitio no es tan grande al inspeccionarlo, apenas un 10x20 de espacio y un baño completo suficientemente cómodo para no recordarle al cuarto donde Lucas lo mantenía confinado. Al inspeccionar ve la cocina, parece como si todo hubiera sido colocado apresuradamente, pero, aún así con cuidado y no puede evitar sentirse incómodo, como si no perteneciera a este lugar.

Sus extremidades estan desatadas y camina libre por el espacio, es calmante y le da algo mas de seguridad verse libre, va hacia la puerta y al girar el pomo, esta desbloqueada. La incredulidad esta plasmada en su rostro y no sabe si esta soñando pero aun así avanza y al salir le recibe un pasillo inmaculado, todo es completamente blanco y al mirar mas allá, un par de hombres vestidos con trajes especiales parecen custodiar el pasillo, uno de los guardias le sonríe y levanta un poco su arma dejándole en claro que no debería salir o al menos así lo notó.

La impotencia se hizo dueña de su cuerpo una vez mas ¿Donde diablos estaba? ¿Por que habían personas custodiando la puerta? Era un secreto que le atormentaba.

“El chico es de Lucas, vaya destino, de seguro lo matará” Escuchó a uno de los hombres hablar mientras caminan por el pasillo, quizás haciendo sus rondas “Vaya manera de morir, no se la deseo a nadie” Dice entre risas, se oye verdaderamente feliz y su compañero le acompaña.

“Si, solo hay que darle tiempo para que se aburra” Agrega el otro guardia “Debe pasarlo bien, ese chico es todo un sádico” El sarcasmo es notorio en su tono de voz y los nervios casi le llevan a un ataque. Oye la puerta abrirse y los pasos acercarse, Lucas se asoma por el pasillo y le sonríe, esta tentado a explotar y decirle todo lo que piensa, exigir respuestas sobre lo que esta pasando.

“Oye, sé que esto fue precipitado, pero, ¡Ahora estamos mejor! Mira es más cómodo” Afirma Lucas con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose y sujetando su rostro para dejar un beso en sus labios “Además, ahora tenemos más privacidad y podrás cocinar, vamos a cocinar. Será divertido, muy divertido” Agrega riendo, Clancy se siente incómodo y desvía la mirada.

“¿Donde demonios estoy? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?” Pregunta con el ceño fruncido, Baker solo suspira y se sienta en el sillón frente al portátil “Lucas, quiero irme” La realidad le golpea nuevamente no es como si tuviera otra opción o siquiera pudiera controlar su destino.

“Ya te acostumbraras” Es la única respuesta que recibe y por el silencio que procede, la conversación se ha dado por terminada.

Lucas esta sentado a su lado, sin pronunciar palabra, solo escucha el sonido de las teclas de su portátil siendo presionadas con rapidez, el silencio con el que intenta familiarizarse es abrumador.

“¿Qué estas haciendo?” Pregunta cuando siente que no puede más, necesita escuchar una voz conocida aunque se trate de la de su captor.

El hombre mira hacía él con incredulidad “¿En verdad quieres saber?” Cuestiona con una ceja levantada y asiente fervientemente, quizás más de lo que debería.

“Un informe” Masculla y continúa con su trabajo, Clancy se acuesta en la cama a mirar al techo, desea tantas cosas en ese momento aunque hambre y sueño son las únicas dos que tiene, su estómago gruñe atrayendo la atención deseada “Hay comida en el refrigerador y alacena, haz algo para los dos” Es lo único que recibe del otro, quien continúa sumido en su trabajo.

Clancy se levanta y camina hacía la cocina, el pequeño pasillo sería incómodo para dos personas y la puerta de la nevera al abrirse choca contra la estufa, hay suficiente comida además de cerveza para algunos días, aunque muy a pesar del hambre solo quiere saber donde está y suspira con resignación, deberá idear un plan, escapar lo más rápido posible. Observa a Lucas mirar sobre su hombro y rápidamente va a tomar pasta precocida del refrigerador, todo se siente doméstico como una obligación porque todavía se mantiene en encierro.

No puede evitar mirar de reojo el trabajo en el portátil de Lucas, habla sobre un hongo y las mutaciones que tiene sobre el cuerpo humano, desvía la mirada para regresar a la obligación que se le fue enmendada al darse cuenta de que el Baker se movía incómodo y se daba la vuelta a los pocos segundos para ver si estaba espiando, se guarda sus divagación para más tarde cuando encuentre la manera de escapar de este lugar, no puede ser peor que la finca Baker después de todo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero poder acabar esto dentro de dos días, escribir me ayuda con el estrés de las fechas ^^


	13. Escapando del destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hermanos Baker se ven en una situación difícil cuando sus padres enloquecen luego de la aparición de dos extrañas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeramente, lo lamento muchísimo por la tardanza y la falta de capítulo en un día. Fue un día tan atareado que no tuve tiempo para casi nada, sin más espero les guste.

Su mirada decae al ver la mirada ardiente apagándose de los ojos de Clancy, no entiende que está pasando afuera, todo estaba bien hasta que llegaron esa chica y la niña, ahora sus padres actúan como unos psicópatas y la herida en el estómago de Javis sangra con una rapidez devastadora, _ese hombre, esa cosa_ que atacó a su novio podría tener la apariencia de su padre pero no lo era.

“¿P-puedes escuchar mi voz? No te vayas lejos por favor” Jadea entre largas y forzosas respiraciones “No me separaré de ti, sin ti no viviré” Se aferra al cuerpo inerte y comprime la herida sangrante con la intención de contener la hemorragia, rompe la camiseta que utiliza dentro de su sudadera y la usa como una venda para comprimir, un jadeo y un temblor de su novio le confirman que todavía está vivo, está llorando de impotencia y tristeza al no poder hacer nada más.

No puede escuchar más que la lluvia cayendo fuera y los gritos de Zoe a su lado, desvaneciéndose como sonidos sordos mientras las lágrimas caen por su rostro, sus ojos se están apagando, ya no miran ni se iluminan y es como si su color perdieran, está tratando pero no puede recobrar el calor de Clancy.

“¡Lucas!” Levanta la mirada ante el llamado desesperado de su hermana “¡Vamos, aún podemos llevarlo a un hospital, tenemos que llegar al auto!” Grita tirando de su brazo con fuerza y logrando levantarlo con renovada esperanza.

Las piernas de Lucas tiemblan y todavía jadeando se atreve a cargar a Clancy entre sus brazos, porque a pesar de su musculatura enfermizamente delgada todavía guarda fuerza y Zoe suspira de alivio todo lo que puede hacer, tiene las llaves del auto de la familia y creé poder llegar al garaje. Está mirando por el pasillo extrañamente silencioso con miedo, entonces escucha a su hermano mayor murmuran algo.

“Voy a distraerlos, tu llévate el auto y a Clancy” Dice al recomponerse un poco y escuchar los gritos de furia de sus _"padres"_ en su búsqueda “Te ayudaré a llegar al auto y me los llevaré lejos el tiempo suficiente para hacer que escapes” Agrega moviéndose silenciosamente hasta la puerta, siempre ha sido de pies ligeros.

“No voy a dejarte aquí, Lucas” Réplica ella con enojo, no está dispuesta a abandonar a su hermano en toda esta locura, quizás no podría salvar a sus padres pero no iba a dejar que su último familiar se hundiera también “Escaparemos todos” Objeta con repentino miedo ante la verdad.

“Escúchame, hermanita. Prefiero un solo fiambre a tres además no podría vivir sabiendo que ustedes murieron aquí y yo simplemente no hice nada para impedirlo” La interrumpe con un obvio dolor en la voz “Mientras nosotros discutimos, Clancy muere lentamente en mis brazos y si yo no lo hago ¿Quien lo hará? Soy tu hermano mayor yo debo protegerte, la familia lo es todo” Dice con firmeza al mirar al pasillo y escuchar atentamente las palabras intentando medir la distancia a través del sonido, lo único que siempre ha tenido es un gran cerebro y este es el momento para sacarle provecho.

Zoe asiente lentamente en dolorosa comprensión y emprenden su camino hacia el garaje, aún conociendo los peligros inminentes. El camino está desierto luego de evadir a su madre en la cocina, ella parecía enojada mientras decía en voz alta maldiciones y maneras de cocinar "deliciosa comida" que parecía salir de una descripción del mismísimo infierno.

Lucas recuesta a Clancy en el asiento de atrás mientras Zoe enciende el auto, las puertas del garaje empiezan a abrirse con un ruido estridente y los dientes de ambos hermanos rechinan de angustia al escuchar las voces maldiciendo y pasos apresurados acercándose, el hombre sale del auto y sale para intentar empujar la compuerta con la esperanza de que abriera más rápido, la chica no se ha dado cuenta en medio de su desesperación hasta que siente las manos sucias tirando de su brazo e intentando sacarla del auto.

“¡No la toques!” Grita Lucas empujando al hombre y logrando alejarlo de su hermana el tiempo suficiente para que arranque el auto “¡Vete, Zoe!” Exclama casi sin aire al ver como su cometido salió a la perfección, una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en su rostro y mira como su hermana y novio escapan, es una sensación reconfortante aún cuando casi está por abrazar a la muerte.

Ella se aleja del lugar, solo mirando atrás para ver a su hermano siendo arrastrado por sus _padres_ y a _esa niña_  observarle desde lejos, las lágrimas de impotencia escapan de sus ojos mientras abandona el territorio Baker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriamente siempre me imaginé como seria si Lucas hubiera estado con Zoe y un Clancy herido en esta situación, yo creo que es realista saber que uno caerá por los otros ^^


	14. Dentro del laboratorio [2/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy se da cuenta de algunos secretos y de cómo fueron infectados los Baker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculparé de nuevo y espero que publicando estos capítulos juntos no allá ningún problema ^^u

Clancy se da cuenta de que está en un laboratorio y Lucas actúa como un tipo de jefe para lo que sea que están investigando, a veces murmura cosas de un cuerpo mutajeno de un tipo peligroso y luego suele reír en voz baja, está loco así que no resulta en nada nuevo para él, su rutina es casi perfecta y ordenada, casi a un nivel obsesivo. Lucas despierta a su lado, se da una ducha y toma una sudadera de su pila desordenada, Clancy finge dormir para evitar cualquier contacto innecesario y solo siente como el psicópata besa sus labios para luego oír la puerta abrirse y los pasos desaparecer por completo, luego de unos minutos escucha como los pasos de renuevan y las voces de los guardias detrás de su puerta.

Hay algo en particular que siempre suele recordar "las conexiones" así Lucas llama a alguien con quien siempre suele hablar o simplemente "la maldita compañía" durante sus divagaciones, solo entrar al llegar de donde sea que esta en las mañanas, le da un beso forzado de buenos días y sonríe antes de comer algo rápido a su lado para regresar a su portátil para continuar informando sobre su "gran investigación" a unos nombres que no ha podido ver todavía, no sabe si retener esa información le ayudará en el futuro o lo perjudicará pero aún así retiene como una esponja con la esperanza de que pueda a ayudar.

Umm ¿Lucas?" Dice al salir desnudo de la ducha, solo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, su largo y rizado cabello cae por su frente y obstaculiza su visión, el psicópata levanta la vista y sonríe lamiéndose los labios “¿Puedo llevar ropa hoy?” Pregunta tragándose su frustración odia el hecho de que tenga que estar desnudo en presencia de su captor.

“Ten, usa esto mientras tanto” Responde quitándose su sudadera y arrojándosela, Clancy la atrapa y levanta una ceja “Tómalo o déjalo, necesito terminar esto, busca con que divertirte pero no tanto y menos sin mi” Javis tiembla cuando esos ojos azules miran a través de su piel y alma, es casi desesperante como se siente su alma desnudarse ante la mirada atenta.

Pasan algunas horas antes de que vuelva a haber alguna interacción entre ellos, en parte es un alivio pero una parte suya está preocupada por todo lo que pasa fuera de sus paredes. Es de noche, no lo sabe con certeza pero por el silencio y la tranquilidad, lo supone, mucho más porque Lucas se levanta de su asiento y se estira, va directamente hacia la ducha sin dirigirle la palabra siquiera y regresa algunos minutos después, su extraña y maníaca sonrisa ha sido reemplazada por cansancio, siquiera se viste y solo se arroja en la cama a su lado luego de apagar las luces, se acurruca contra su pecho cálido y se duerme sin mucho esfuerzo.

El camarógrafo esta mirando al techo con Lucas abrazándolo con fuerza, como si fuera algún tipo de peluche y quiere alejarse, pero no se atreve a moverse en toda la noche hasta que logra conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 

Escucha a los guardias de su pasillo hablando un día, se escucha preocupación y una vacilación en sus movimientos, como si estuvieran nerviosos de ser atrapados en algo que no debían.

“¿Estas preocupado por las desapariciones?” Pregunta con algo de temor en la voz uno de los guardias “Los rumores lo que pasa aquí giran todos entorno a Baker, se dice que los lleva para hacer experimentos” Agrega.

“Si, mata a los que están su contra. En parte le entiendo, es una estrategia audaz” Admite con naturalidad el otro hombre, con pura indiferencia hacia el asunto.

A Clancy no le sorprende, esa es la naturaleza de Lucas o lo que sea que lo infectó porque está seguro de que algo pasó en la mansión Baker y en parte quiere descubrirlo, que condujo a Lucas a enloquecer de esta forma o a su familia en general para volverse loca de manera repentina e inexplicable, también explicando el misterio de todas las criaturas horripilantes que rodean el territorio de los Baker con libertad y todavía tiene la duda de quién será esa niña que de vez en cuando es la protagonista de sus pesadillas.

“Maldita sea” Murmura mientras las horas pasan y mira el portátil de Lucas abierto en la mesa de trabajo, un impulso estúpido llega a él y solo quiere pedir ayuda o intenta contactar con alguien para pedirle que llamara a la policía, escuchar la calmante voz de su madre al otro lado da línea pero suprime todos esos pensamientos para dirigirse al aparato “Veamos que ocultas” Susurra entre dientes con la idea de que podría ser escuchado, pero sus dedos se tensan al tocar el metal con miedo ante los recuerdos de las repercusiones que tuvo antes al tomarla y se aleja con reticencia, solo se detiene de su retirada al ver unas página arrancadas con una escritura rápida y los toma.

Lee cada palabra con detenimiento, es extraordinario como cuenta cada suceso de la llegada de esta "niña" o arma biológica denominada como "Eveline" a la mansión Baker y Clancy siente algo de pena por esa gente, algo que no espero tener, comprensión hacia lo que hacían o el porque de sus acciones, solo fueron movidos como marionetas por una menta enferma. Deja los papeles donde los encontró intentando que parezcan de la misma forma que antes y se sienta a esperar a Lucas en el borde la cama.

* * *

 

Lucas siente el largo día de investigación y deshacerse de algunos molestias menos como una fatiga constante, eso que creyó que no volvería a sentirlo luego de ser infectado por el hongo pero de alguna manera continuaba siendo humano en algunas cosas básicas como comer y dormir, pero estaba bien con ese tipo de funciones menores del cuerpo y la obvia necesidad de intimidad física en algunas noches cuando su biología gritaba. Al llegar a su habitación privada del conductor de túneles en la mina, ya es suficientemente tarde para que los guardias que custodian a Clancy no estén y entra la llave para confirmar que está cerrada, gira el pomo luego de abrir y mira a su alrededor.

“¿Todavía despierto? ¿Me estabas esperando?” Pregunta con un bostezo de cansancio empezando a quitar su ropa, no está de humor para tomar una ducha ahora y cree que con la ducha de descontaminación es suficiente “No debiste esperarme como un fiel perrito a su amo" Dice con una risita baja, retira su camiseta cuando siente unos brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura y se da la vuelta sorprendido, es inesperado y extraño, mira a su rehén con una ceja arqueada hasta que lo ve Olvera a repetir el movimiento.

Clancy le abraza con fuerza y no sabe que hacer, es la primera vez que promueve el contacto físico entre ambos así que acepta y devuelve el gesto con una emoción desconocida, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios mientras se funde en la muestra de afecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Creo que a veces todos necesitamos contención con la angustia y un poco de fluff para estas parejas complicadas y de amor dudoso!


	15. Nuestro primer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy y Lucas descubren que van a tener un hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~ Quería hacer un poco de mpreg y traer lindos Aus!

Lucas no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre los niños más allá de la crianza con su hermana menor aunque era muy pequeño para recordar cosas vitales, así que pasa sus días leyendo libros de paternidad mientras su novio embarazado se ríe de él y le murmura cosas con la intención de desconcentrarle, se mudó hace medio año de su casa y está compartiendo un pequeño apartamento con su omega en la ciudad, está estudiando y trabajando al mismo tiempo pero con la llegada de su hijo, deberán cambiar su ritmo de vida.

“Lucas, todavía puedo hacer las cosas por mí mismo” Dice Clancy al golpear la mano que le ofrece el Baker para ayudarlo a sentarse “Recuerda que solo tengo 6 semanas de embarazo, cariño y todavía tengo que trabajar” Le recuerda al tomar asiento en el sofá.

“No me gusta que tengas que trabajar, estás muchas horas de pie y eso no es bueno para ti o el bebé” Dice con preocupación, hace poco que saben del embarazo y ha terminado por afectarle más a él mismo que a su pareja que es quien está embarazado.

“Tengo un contrato fijo como camarógrafo, me darán mi baja por paternidad a las 18 semanas” Deja claro con una tranquilidad apacible, es su primer hijo pero quiere tomarlo con calma y podrá enloquecer más tarde “Eres muy dulce pero necesitas calmarte, podrás enloquecer el día del parto y tendrás muchas razones para hacerlo” Ambos se ríen de eso y se acomodan en el sofá, sosteniendo sus manos con sonrisas de felicidad.

“Mis padres quieren que busquemos un apartamento más grande o nos mudemos a la mansión con ellos y no sé cómo decirles que no, ya que no puedo dejar mi trabajo o estudios, nuestra vida ahora está en la ciudad y parece muy difícil de entender para ellos” Se nota la preocupación en su tono “Reconozco que alguien deberá cuidarte y ayudarte luego de tu baja, no tendré mucho tiempo y estoy considerándolo. Al menos durante lo que queda de embarazo y las primeras semanas luego del nacimiento” El Baker nunca pensó tener un hijo y ahora todo se siente tan real con sólo unas semanas de embarazo, siente como si tuviera poco tiempo para reorganizar su vida.

“Te estás precipitando, pero si te hace feliz iré con tu familia” Contesta con cariño y abraza al hombre para calmarlo “Todo estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte” Asegura mientras lo estrecha entre sus brazos.

“Gracias, mi amor” Agradece con esa enorme sonrisa que Clancy ha aprendido a amar “Por cierto, mi familia quiere venir a felicitarnos por el pequeño-a Baker” Menciona con una sonrisa al mirar a la puerta.

“Claro ¿Cuando vendrán? Tienes esta casa hecha un desastre” Pregunta al mirar en la dirección que su novio.

El timbre suena y escucha los alaridos alegres de los Baker al otro lado de la puerta, Clancy mira a su novio antes de dar un gran suspiro y levantarse para dar la entrada y bienvenida a su nueva familia, todos sonríen con tanta alegría, están tan preocupados como Lucas y siente que será un embarazo muy largo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste y nos veremos luego ^^


	16. Adentrándose en el infierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los agentes especiales de Umbrella, entran de encubierto para investigar unas desapariciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! No sé porque este Au me parece tan atractivo, también traeré un capítulo más por ser un día especial ^^

Han sido enviados a una misión de reconocimiento, solo es ver el terreno sin crear sospechas y lo hacen, sin uniformes y solo una pistola, es un territorio abandonado después de todo y la misteriosa desaparición reportada por un civil, Joe Baker y que ha detallado una infección que muta que no puede ser más que el objetivo perdido al que antes daban seguimiento y ahora desaparecido, como si se hubiera hundido en la nada, de un arma biológica a la cual se llamaba "Eveline" por los informes es inestable y su mentalidad enfermiza, moldeada de manera que parecía salir de los mismísimos infiernos.

Fueron seleccionados para la misión a dos agentes experimentados, Peter Walker y Andre Strickland junto al novato Clancy Javis, quien llevaba apenas unos años en la fuerza. Para los lugareños son unos reporteros de un programa de Nueva Orléans, esta gente no parece interesada luego de esa pequeña explicación y solo murmuraban sobre el día que desapareció la familia Baker horas después de que un barco se estreyase en sus dominios, era lo poco que sabían estas personas ya que Jack Baker le contó esto a su hermano por teléfono antes de desaparecer y habían pasado tres años antes de que su departamento se diera cuenta, es vergonzoso este hecho.

“Informe al cuartel y las habladurías de estos paletos de pueblo no ayudan contra nuestras suposiciones, entraremos a ver la casa y luego reportaremos si vemos algo extraño para contener si es necesario antes de que más personas sean infectadas” Informa Strickland mientras arregla su traje barato, odia ir de encubierto pero le queda bien.

“No son paletos, Andre” Dice Pete con un suspiro mientras oculta la pistola entre sus jeans para dar una apariencia más amable “Son los lugareños y a los que investigamos, los Baker. Jack, Marguerite, Lucas y Zoe Baker” Murmura Walker al entrar a la mansión.

Javis se mantiene en silencio ya que le parecen graciosas las discusiones de esposos que tienen, parecen una pareja de ancianos cuando pelean. Al entrar a la casa, es un panorama árido y asqueroso, abandonado.

Esta desierta como se esperaba pero los tres sienten esa vibra incómoda como si algo estuviera pasando frente a sus narices y continúan con la revisión, todo está silencioso hasta que el agente Walker desaparece, deciden ir a buscarlo con la sola intención de recuperarlo y salir de la casa, pero antes de que puedan darse cuenta, todo se ha ido al diablo, luego de ver los múltiples pasadizos secretos y tomar una muestra de parte de un hongo que crece en una de las paredes consiguen llegar al sótano.

“Buena broma, Walker” Dice Andre al peinar su cabello hacia atrás con nerviosismo “Ya vamos, tendremos que hacer un gran informe y contactar por refuerzos, está casa está infestada de la bacteria pero ni rastros del arma biológica, ya nos has preocupado y tienes algo de lo que reírte durante el camino de regreso en esa apestosa camioneta” Habla el agente mientras empieza a subir las escaleras nuevamente.

Clancy siente un presentimiento y se acerca para tocar su hombro, se sorprende cuando el cadáver sin vida de su compañero cae encima suyo y su equilibrio se debilita ante el peso inesperado, levanta la cabeza a tiempo ver a un hombre y como su visión se nubla.

Clancy vivió un infierno.

* * *

Logró escapar de Jack Baker poco después del amanecer y le escucho murmurar sobre otro invitado travieso, su única oportunidad era encontrar su radio, la de Strickland o Walker, no tenía otra manera de hacer llegar la información y alertar a su departamento de lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba ayuda porque había visto suficiente para perder la cordura en una noche. Llegó a un tipo de granero con esas cosas pisándole los talones, cerró la puerta y se recostó de ella cuando los monstruos al otro lado empiezan a empujar, algo brilla entre el heno desperdigado y parece una llamada del cielo, se abalanza hacia ello, es su radio incluso con sus iniciales grabadas y casi llora de la alegría, es la primera cosa buena que le ha sucedido desde que llegó aquí.

“¡Traigan refuerzos! ¡Strickland y Walker han caído!” Grita sin esperar respuesta, el aliento le falta al sentir que no puede sostener más la puerta contra su espalda y la impotencia se hace dueña de su ser cuando las oxidadas bisagras ceden “Mierda” Gime cuando la sombra de los seres de musgo se extiende y dispara, lo intenta porque son demasiados y tiene muy poca munición.

“¿Agente Javis? Reporte el estatus de su misión” Le dicen desde base y la desesperación ahora se refleja en su voz.

“¡Maldita sea!” Gritaba al disparar y escuchar la voz respondiendo en el transmisor “¡Esto es una infección peligrosa, el arma biológica está aquí infectando civiles y es una situación comprometida, hay demasiados!” Logra decir al tomar la radio y correr hacia delante, ve a los monstruos entrar por la puerta caída a una velocidad impresionante.

Levanta su arma y se esconde jadeante, si va a morir lo hará bajo sus propios términos y luchando.

“Eres un tipo con suerte” Escucha a su lado pero no llega a darse la vuelta antes de ser noqueado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que estos días han sido demasiado estresantes, ¿Quien diría que las vacaciones navideñas podrían serlo?


	17. Venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas encuentra la manera de vengarse de su peor enemigo, el problema es que termino por hacer las cosas de otra forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo! Tarde demasiado pero aquí está este pequeño especial! Espero les guste uwu

Lucas ha tenido tiempo para planear su venganza contra su peor enemigo desde la primaria y ahora que ha terminado su último proyecto de la competencia de ingeniería y traído un trofeo a casa, es su primer año de universidad, tiene una beca para estudiar ingeniería en una gran universidad de Louisiana y quiere hacer algo grande, se ve con poder suficiente para cumplir una de sus fantasías mas grandes, ver sufrir a Oliver. Entre su lista de pendientes está matarlo, pero luego de registrar sus redes sociales y la información de su teléfono, parece muy emocionado por el hecho de que su hermano mayor venga a visitarlo, tiene algunas fotos y luce bien, Lucas roba su número telefónico y entra en sus redes sociales, es un tipo curioso y apasionado por la tecnología, hay fotos privadas muy buenas pero nada sexual.

Le envía una solicitud y él acepta, habla con él durante un tiempo, es algo mayor y le da buenos consejos, comienza a enamorarse lentamente de un hombre 10 años mayor que él, le da su número telefónico para hablar y no puede evitar sentirse bien, como si Oliver no continuará molestándolo cada vez que se encontraban en la universidad y los problemas con su familia disminuyeran de la nada, es solo escuchar su voz para sentirse bien.

“Así que ¿Vendrás algún día a Louisiana?” Le pregunta durante una larga conversación a media noche “Mis padres se han ido esta semana para estar con una tía abuela que está enferma y tengo la casa para mí solo, creyeron que la iba a enfermar más con mis agrios comentarios y creo que fue acertado” Confiesa al escuchar la risa ajena.

“Si, veré a mi familia que vive bastante cerca a ti. De casualidad ¿No fuiste tú quien hackeó mi nube hace un tiempo?” Cuestiona curioso y es más como si fuera una afirmación.

“Uhm, eres un bastardo suertudo y muy inteligente” Responde con esa risa escandaloso suya “También conozco a tu hermano y sé que intentaste hacker mi servidor pero tengo una buena defensa y puede que no te conociera por mera casualidad” Confiesa sin preocupaciones, como si esperará que Clancy lo viera normal.

“Quiero saber cómo me conociste pero temo enormemente que termines por encerrarme en algún sitio para matarme” Bromea aunque sabe muy bien lo que dice su hermano sobre Lucas y los Baker en general, no es nada bueno.

“Si yo quisiera encerrarte sería para hacerte otras cosas” Murmura solemne pero con un tono jocoso.

“Oh” Escucha como mera respuesta y los nervios lo inundan “¿Que cosas me harías, Lucas?” Cuestiona de manera inocente pero puede notar esa excitante en su voz.

“Realmente nunca he tenido sexo” Confiesa con normalidad, como sino le importara tener casi la mayoría de edad y ser virgen “Pero estaría dispuesto a aprender” Susurra con una sonrisa juguetona.

Clancy no responde por unos momentos, pero escucha algo particular, un gemido y un movimiento nervioso, como si estuviera luchando contra algo.

“Lucas ¿realmente piensas en lo que propones? Eres un niño, tengo 10 años más que tú y no has terminado siquiera la universidad, me gustas pero sé lo mal que terminará aún si ambos lo queremos. Todavía sé que funciona la opinión de una familia de Louisiana, mi padre todavía se niega a la realidad de que soy gay y trata de emparejarme con mujeres” Dice acompañado de un largo suspiro “Vivo en New Orleans con mi abuela desde que soy un niño y me empecé a fijar en mi propio sexo, no quisiera que tuvieras que pasar por algo parecido” Confiesa con esa presentación siendo palpable.

“Puedo soportarlo” Afirma sin emoción “Ya me han castigado y pegado por tonterías, ahora que tengo una buena razón no la dejaré ir” Escucha esa bella risa a través del teléfono y sonríe.

* * *

Cómo le había prometido, apareció. Lo sabe por las fotos con su hermano en sus redes sociales, hizo la promesa de fingir decirle a su familia que se tenía que ir antes para pasar a conocerse y eso tenía a Lucas nervioso creyendo que Clancy no vendrá y que tal vez Oliver ya lo sabía todo, siendo una broma bastante baja. Esta mirando por la ventana y al caer la noche, da un largo bostezo y se aleja, fue suficiente de esperar a alguien que no vendrá, tendrá que ir olvidándose del Clancy Javis que creyó conocer y está maldiciendo en voz alta cuando escucha las llantas de un auto detenerse cerca, sale apresuradamente para encontrarse con un hombre saliendo con una mochila en su hombro y acercándose a la puerta, una sonrisa de felicidad infantil se muestra en su rostro y es como ver a Santa Claus poniendo los regalos debajo del árbol.

“Hola, Clancy” Le dice y se siente cohibido, las manos en sus bolsillos se guardan con nerviosismo.

Da un asentimiento de su cabeza y se acerca, ambos caminan en silencio hacia la casa. Javis levanta una ceja con sorpresa al notar la mansión en la cual vive este chico.

“¿Dijiste que toda tu familia se fue una semana completa?” Baker asiente con la cabeza “¿De que forma voy a morir o encontrar los cadáveres de tu familia?” Bromea cuando su acompañante abre la puerta de la entrada y nota lo siniestro que se ve con todas las luces apagadas pero estas se encienden a medida que entran.

“No se, quizá te ataría para acomodarte en todas las poses en las cuales me gustaría verte y meter vibradores en tu culo para verte venir gritando de placer” Bromea de regreso aunque hay mucha realidad en sus palabras y tiene buenas cuerdas para eso “Aunque de seguro te gustan las cosas más "normales"” Murmura con clara intención.

“¿Y sino me gustan las cosas normales?” Susurra al acercarse por detrás, es más alto que el Baker pero ayuda para dar énfasis cuando se agacha y respira contra el lóbulo de su oreja “Es algo curioso lo que se dice de ti, oveja negra que resultó ser inventor y yo un simple camarógrafo en un programa estúpido, debería haber sido más malo para tener una buena carrera  universitaria” Dice con una risa fuerte mientras sigue al chico a través de las escaleras al segundo piso.

“Se nota, te gustó yo” Afirma riendo de la mirada en los ojos detrás suya “Todavía estás a tiempo para ser un mal chico, entraste a la boca del lobo correcta, bastardo afortunado” Menciona al detenerse en una puerta con muchos carteles que prohibían el paso.

Lucas se siente tan nervioso, ya no sabe como actuar y su mano se queda congelada en la perrilla, casi está estático y no mueve sus extremidades, la voz de Clancy se escucha lejana.

“Sabes... No tenemos que hacerlo si no estás listo” Deja claro al poner una mano sobre su hombro “Eres un chico joven, todavía te queda mucho tiempo para hacer estas cosas y no por eso debes acostarte con alguien si no lo sientes correcto” Aconseja al colocar su mano encima de la más pequeña del Baker que tiembla ligeramente y el chico suspira antes de empujar a Javis contra la pared.

“Tu eres tan grande y experimentado, no sé si te gustará lo que te haré” Jadea contra su piel, se siente excitado y horrorizado, es una mezcla extraña de sentidos “Yo quiero jugar contigo, en realidad que deseo hacerlo mucho” Es una manera divertida de referirse al sexo y parece atraer la atención del otro.

“¿Quieres ser el de arriba?” Cuestiona con normalidad y sonríe ante el tamaño de su compañero “Eres un verdadero chico sureño, yo podría dejarte dominar si” Gime y se aleja de los toques fugaces de las manos rápidas del chico.

“Conozco ese tono” Murmura al levantar un poco de la camiseta del hombre y tocar el pecho desnudo con la yema de sus dedos “¿Cuales son tus condiciones” Pregunta ahora tirando de un pezón atrapado entre sus dedos y ganándose un jadea entrecortado.

“No iba a pedirte nada pero ya que preguntas” Contesta y casi grita cuando el soporte de la puerta en su espalda desaparece “Estamos usando condón” Afirma cuando siente las manos acariciar su trasero a través de la ropa.

“Que mal, yo te quería dejar embarazada cielo” Bromea y ríe mientras empuja al más grande a la cama.

Ambos se miran y se mantienen quietos al menos mientras Lucas desabrocha su cinturón para bajar sus pantalones, nuevamente se ve nervioso pero continua en la tarea de desnudarse y Clancy solo lo observa durante su tarea decide hacer el trabajo más fácil al desnudarse a sí mismo. Clancy se levanta ya desnudo por completo y ríe ante la apreciación de Lucas en su cuerpo, empuja al chico hacia la cama para sentarse encima de sus caderas.

Javis toma la mano de Lucas y la guía hacia su propia ropa interior, quiere ver lo que esconde y una risa escapa del otro antes de bajar sus boxers, no es tan grande como la suya pero está bien y sin cortar, su pene es largo pero delgado a diferencia del pene de Clancy que es más corto y regordete además de circuncidado.

“No tienes nada por lo que sentirte cohibido” Murmura el camarógrafo al tomar ambos penes juntos y acariciarlos lentamente, es solo un poco de fricción seca pero logra traer sus miembros a la dureza “¿No serás un chico rápido?” Jadea al sentir las manos contra su trasero y los dedos extendiendo sus mejillas para buscar su entrada.

“Puede ser, si no es mucha molestia. Busca el lubricante en el cajón” Pide todavía sin querer separarse del calor del cuerpo de su amante.

“Tengo un tubo de lubricante en mis pantalones” Dice al levantarse para tomar la prenda del suelo y sacar su premio “Quieres follarme pero aún ni me has besado” Lucas ríe escandalosamente y eso hace desaparecer los nervios de ambos.

“Eso puede solucionarse” Susurra y se sienta con Clancy todavía encima de su regazo.

Sus labios se conectan y se besan lentamente, disfrutando de la pasión desperdigada e inocente, las manos torpes tocando a su antojo y Clancy no puede evitar gemir y abrir su boca para ceder paso a la lengua del Baker. Es joven y entusiasta, ya tendrá tiempo para explorar por completo su sexualidad.

El camarógrafo se separa para abrir el lubricante y extenderlo en sus dedos, Lucas le empuja hacia atrás tomando el tubo y vertiendo una generosa cantidad de sustancia resbaladiza, no pierde tiempo y se eleva sobre sus manos y rodilla empinando el trasero hacia arriba y en dirección al Baker. 

Se arrodilla a su lado y prueba metiendo lentamente la punta de su dedo en el ano rojizo de Clancy, un suspiro de impaciencia se escucha y las caderas presionando en su dedo haciendo que el falange se alojará más dentro, un rubor se extiende por las mejillas de Lucas al empujar su dedo en el calor apretado y querer meter su pene en este culo. Saco su dedo y regresa para empujar dos falanges a la cavidad ajustada, el repentino jadeo le hace detenerse.

“No te he dicho que te detengas” Murmura al mirar al menor con los ojos oscuros y el rostro enrojecido “¿T-te estás arrepintiendo?” Pregunta al mirarlo con preocupación.

“Nada de eso, solo pensando en cuanto tendré que esperar para poder entrar en tu bonito agujero” Responde volviendo a enterrar sus dedos y hacer tijeras, envolviendo su mano libre en el pene goteando, sonriendo a las respiraciones profundas ante sus movimientos.

“Vamos, vamos” Gime al tomar la mano y sacar los dedos de su culo estirado “Detente” Exige con voz fuerte mientras se levanta de la cama y toma sus pantalones para sacar un paquete de condones.

Se hace a un lado con la queja y se sienta contra el catre cuando una mano le empuja hacia atrás, el mayor se acerca y pone el condón con su mano húmeda, se alinea contra el pene dejándose caer y se queda sin aliento ante los jadeos del otro, los estremecimientos y murmullos bajos no se hacen esperar, los ojos claros de Lucas se oscurecen de placer ante el pasadizo apretado que envuelve su pene.

Sujeta sus caderas y se estrella contra el culo firme, se siente a punto de estallar pero la idea de terminar tan pronto le desagrada y trata de mantenerse a raya mientras ve a Clancy masturbarse frente a sus ojos al montar su pene y eso se lo pone difícil. Viene sin remedio mientras mira a su compañero a los ojos, monta su orgasmo placenteramente mordiendo su labio inferior.

Clancy se retuerce montando el orgasmo ajeno y disfrutando de las palpitaciones en su culo, creé que fue rápido pero no lo menciona y es el chico virgen al que ha quitado la virginidad, no debería ser exigente. Empieza a masturbarse en serio con la mirada del chico en su pene enrojecido, llega en el estómago de Lucas con un alto gemido.

“Eres un maldito bastardo sexy” Jadea al sentir el semen caliente en su abdomen y el peso de Clancy se quita de encima para recostarse a su lado, se siente incómodo ahora que todo ha terminado y su pobre desempeño no ayuda a sus nervios.

“Eres la oveja negra que podría tener en mi cama todas las noches” Dice al tomar la mano del chico que tiembla nerviosa “Estuvo muy bien, Lucas” Nota la tranquilidad del joven ante sus palabras.

“Todavía no sabes lo malo que puedo llegar a ser” Masculla entre risas bajas mientras se levanta para retirar el condón y atarlo antes de arrojarlo en la basura.

Ambos se recuestan y miran al techo, Lucas es el último en quedarse dormido, no puede evitar mirar a Clancy dormir y reír por lo bien que se siente, no está avergonzado ni humillado. Está a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando siente los leves ronquidos a su lado.

* * *

Despierta en la mañana y Clancy duerme sobre su estómago, se ve tan apacible y una idea enfermiza cruza su mente extiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de tomar su celular para hacer un vídeo informativo para una persona muy especial.

“Feliz resto del año, perdedor” Dice con esa enorme sonrisa por la cual Oliver le llamó "loco" tantas veces “Espero que lo pases tan bien como yo lo pasé con tu hermano anoche” Ríe al dar una nalgada que sobresalta al otro y lo saca de su sueño.

“Lucas ¿Que estás haciendo?” Pregunta con un bostezo y una media sonrisa “Eres un chico muy travieso, te gustan estos juegos” Murmura al acercarse por ver la cámara del celular enfocada en él.

“Saluda a la cámara Clancy, es un gran día” Expresa con emoción al besar los labios de su acompañante, quien ríe con agrado antes de sujetarlo por los hombros y hacerlo caer hacia atrás “Déjame hacer algo primero” El sonríe mientras Javis besa su cuello con admiración y apaga la cámara de su teléfono antes de enviar el mensaje.

Clancy regresa a New Orleans en la tarde y Lucas ya recibía mensajes de amenaza de su enemigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por pasarse y leer esto, espero este año les dé mucha suerte ^^


	18. Luchando acompañado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas deja escapar a Clancy y termina por cruzar caminos con Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Estuve pensando en esto y lo creí que hubiera sido lindo que se encontraron en vida.

Está enojado, Clancy es suyo pero aún asi se atrevió a correr, a irse lejos de él y quiere matarlo, pero algo dentro no le deja, lo atrapará y castigará, esta considerando quebrar algunos de sus huesos o romper sus piernas, asi no podrá dejarle nunca. Lucas piensa en posibles soluciones para su situación con Clancy, aunque la mayoría lleve a la muerte de su novio que está demasiado cerca del camino de Ethan, quizás la libertad fue más prematura de lo que esperó, debió terminar de educarlo solo a su sumisión, su mente esta algo rota y alejada de su realidad, tampoco cerca de la locura de Eveline, no dejo que pusiera sus sucias manos en él, ya que Clancy es especial y fuera de su existente confusión estaba cerca de aceptar su destino.

“Maldita sea” Murmura Clancy al escuchar pasos cerca y se prepara para lo que sea que venga, no esta armado pero si dispuesto a sobrevivir a toda costa. Lo último que esperó fue toparse de frente con alguien más, un hombre rubio y de aspecto cansado le apunta con un arma “¡No por favor, no soy uno de ellos! Acabo de escapar” El hombre parece calcular algo y baja la pistola con un suspiro.

“Jamás creí ver algo más que todavía fuera normal” Confiesa Ethan algo aliviado aunque todavía sus hombros estan tensos y no baja la guardia “¿Como saber si no estas infectado?” Cuestiona con desconfianza.

“Nunca he tenido contacto directo con la niña, aunque maldita sea no se como se transmite esa cosa, solo sé que ya quiero irme a casa de una maldita vez” Responde nervioso y todavía con las manos en alto “Estuve encerrado con Lucas Baker, he pasado por tanto y él, yo...” Su voz se quiebra y Ethan tiene un ligero presentimiento de lo que va a decir.

“Debes ser Clancy, en la plantilla de nombres había una "L" en el paradero de ese nombre y supongo que será por "Lucas"” Comenta el hombre armado al bajar un poco la guardia.

“Yo diría que por "perdedor"” Dice mostrándole la cicatriz en su brazo y las leves quemaduras a causa de ese suceso.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo del rubio y hace un ademán para que lo siga.

* * *

Ellos hablan con Zoe, la chica que abrió la puerta a Clancy la primera vez y por la que llegó a Lucas, un final cruel porque sabía que ella solo intentaba ayudar. Luego de encontrar su pistola y cuchillo en el cofre del sótano, pelear nuevamente contra Jack pero esta vez con la ayuda de Ethan, ella habla de una cura y la manera de escapar, ellos saben que no están infectados, Clancy quiere ayudar a Zoe pero está empezando a creer que el Winters ayudará a su esposa aunque todavía el camarógrafo le tema luego de que matará a Andre y le atacará en el ático.

“Oye Ethan ¿A dónde vamos?” El casado le mira y se encoge de hombros, simplemente esta perdiendo el tiempo en lo que recibe la llamada de Zoe “Vaya, espero no estar alucinando y despertar una vez más en el granero” Murmura recargar su pistola. 

“'Ey, amigos” Esa voz deja paralizado a Javis y mira nervioso en todas las direcciones “¿Por qué tan nervioso, Clancy?” Cuestiona luego dándole una risa de esas que todavía hacen eco en sus pensamientos.

El rostro de Clancy no muestra emoción, de nuevo, su miedo florece pero no es capaz de exteriorizar su temor y Ethan no puede evitar notar como el rostro del camarógrafo pierde color.

“Creo que tengo algo que ustedes necesitan” Dice riendo a través de los altavoces “Vamos a jugar algunos divertidos juegos antes” Afirma y entonces el sonido desaparece.

La llamada de Zoe no se hace esperar y confirma sus temores, necesitan eso que Lucas dice tener, ese nervio luego de lo que Clancy le cuenta y esa irá que fluye por sus venas le dicen una sola cosa y es que ambos sobrevivan, está vez no habrá un "feliz" cumpleaños para nadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguiremos con el tren de ideas ^^


	19. Un buen chico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy quiere descansar pero antes tiene que ganarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey~ Aquí un poco de "canon" creo que me he alejado un poco de lo más acercado al canon y quería un poco más de momentos "dolorosos" por así decirlo.

Mira al techo lleno de musgo y solo se deja hacer a los deseos ajenos a pesar de lo adolorido que esta su cuerpo mientras Lucas lo utiliza de nuevo, el cuarto de Feliz cumpleaños ahora es su prisión, Lucas su verdugo y aún rogando para que lo mate, se niega una y otra vez, el psicópata parece estar obsesionado con él.

“Déjame, por favor... Estoy cansado” Murmura con lágrimas en los ojos, antes se había apiadado de su situación y ahora solo le mira sin emoción en los ojos, sus orbes azul hielo ni se inmutan  “Lucas...” Jadea para llamar su atención, antes le gustaba que dijera su nombre.  

Un fuerte tirón en su cabello lo hace abrir los ojos con pánico.

“¿Como me llamaste?” Pregunta con un tono bajo y peligroso “Te has equivocado, pequeña peste” Murmura al levantarse de encima del camarógrafo.

“Amo, mi señor” Dice avergonzado, ya se siente suficientemente miserable para tener que seguir con este circo  “Por favor, amo, necesito descansar” Murmura Clancy un poco más tranquilo, ahora que Lucas no está penetrando su ano se siente un poco más relajado y puede levantarse con sus manos y estar en sus rodillas.

“Uhm” Contempla el Baker antes de tomar la barbilla de su prisionero y levantar el rostro entre sus dedos “Abre la boca” Ordena fríamente y no duda en obedecer.

Observa al Baker masturbarse enfrente de su rostro, siente la humedad del presemen frotándose en sus labios y Clancy abre más la boca para tener rápidamente el prepucio contra su lengua, ambas manos sujetan su cabeza y jadea al sentir el peso del pene sobre su lengua y la circunferencia abarcando su boca, estirando sus labios para dar cavidad a la carne sensible. Puede saborear el amargo del presemen y el lubricante que antes estuvo en su trasero, el pensamiento no es alentador pero aún así chupa y resiste a las suaves embestidas, escucha los murmullos encima de su cabeza, los dedos temblando y los jadeos repentinos.

“Maldición, Clancy” Gime ahora marcando un ritmo desigual y rápido en su boca, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas con el estiramiento de sus labios por la rápida fricción y la cabeza del pene golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta “Se siente tan bien, eres un buen chico” Jadea al borde del orgasmo, sus ojos oscuros por el placer y las palpitaciones de su miembro advierten de lo inevitable.

Una última y fuerte embestida, un gemido escapa de Lucas mientras da pequeñas estocadas al venir. Javis abre los ojos con asco al sentir las primeras cuerdas de semen en su garganta y traga alrededor del pene cuando el semen en su boca se acumula y amenaza con derramarse, no puede evitar toser en medio del ahogamiento y eso anima al otro a sacar su miembro sensible, algunas gotas caen de la comisura de los labios del camarógrafo y al mirar hacia arriba no puede evitar ver esa satisfacción retorcida en la mirada del psicópata.

“Bien hecho, puedes descansar porque has sido un buen chico” Le dice con esa sonrisa maníaca mientras arrastra un dedo por sus labios y recoge un poco de su semilla para meterlo en su boca, el chupa el falange sin pensar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que haré algo con temática de prostitución ¿Por qué no? Siempre debe haber un poco de Au con prostitutos jajajaja


	20. Solo quiero hablar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy intenta tener un día normal de trabajo, que mal que ser un prostituto no traiga mucha tranquilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí un poco de Au con prostitución, se necesita un poco de todo.

Es una noche particularmente tranquila y sin trabajo, las manos de Clancy se mueven ansiosas ante el hecho de que los clientes habituales parecen desaparecer hoy en específico y él necesita pagar las cuentas, es un prostituto más de New Orleans pero su trabajo es algo esencial para los solitarios y es una realidad prudente, unos necesitan y otros ofrecen. Quizás sea el hecho de que su ojo morado por una pelea con un cliente difícil la noche anterior este alejando a los hombres dispuestos a pagar y su nerviosismo crece conforme pasa el tiempo, es casi media noche y nadie ha parado, estos hombres no quieren juguetes maltratados, lo sabe bien. 

Un auto se detiene a su lado, es un modelo bastante clásico pero de aspecto lujoso y se acerca con una sonrisa, tratando de evitar que se vea mucho su ojo morado. El conductor es un chico joven, un veinteañero y de aspecto alborotado, muy sencillo, ojos azules tan claros y espeluznantes, pero le da un toque...  _Distintivo._

“Sube” Es lo único que le dice, las palabras bailan con su obvio acento sureño y no espera para abrir la puerta y acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto, le lleva a un estacionamiento desolado y no muy lejos de su sitio habitual, es un lugar al que ha ido con otros clientes “¿Como conseguiste ese "regalo" en tu ojo?” Pregunta despreocupado mientras estaciona y detiene el auto.

“Uhm” Murmura sorprendido ante la cuestión “Solo un cliente difícil, nada nuevo” Contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

“Ya veo” Comenta restándole importancia y acercándose, Clancy está dispuesto y acerca su mano a la hebilla de los pantalones de su cliente, quien le detiene “No, no. Nada de eso” Dice el hombre joven apartando su mano.

“Oh ¿Entonces que quieres hacer?” Ahora es su momento de preguntar y verse confundido.

“Solo quiero besarte y hablar contigo” Responde el cliente tranquilamente como si esto fuera por lo que se contrata a un prostituto “Tuve un día difícil y me encantaría hablar con alguien, además ya podré follarte en otro momento ¿no?” Ríe y dice todo con una normalidad extraña, pero Clancy solo se escoge de hombros.

“Tu eres quien paga, así que lo que quieras” Dice y se acomoda de costado para poder mirarlo a los ojos “¿Que deseas hacer?” Pregunta.

“Podrías hablarme de ti y yo te hablaría de mi en respuesta” Comenta sonriendo y es casi tímido al respecto “Quiero que me cuentes que pasó con ese cliente que te dejo ese recuerdo y si sabes quién es” Murmura tímidamente pero decidido.

“Bueno, fue un cliente habitual de mis compañeros y ya me habían advertido que era un poco violento, ya he tratado con otros así. Me han apuñalado tres veces y me apuntaron con un arma más veces de las que puedo contar, creo que se llama Zack Kiten y va en un Toyota rojo del 96” Cuenta con desdén al recordar a aquel idiota “No recibiré más a ese idiota, no necesito más calvarios en mi vida ¿Y tú?” Menciona con un largo suspiro.

“Curioso, yo solo estoy de paso nunca he hecho nada como esto antes” Confiesa el extraño “Pero te vi y me pareciste bonito, solo me acercaría a alguien como tú si acepta dinero, con los que no lo hacen no he tenido muy buenos resultados” Susurra desanimado.

Clancy observa al extraño y siente esa pena, casi como lástima porque entiende en parte lo mal que es ser poco agraciado y se acerca tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos para unir sus labios, es un casto rose pero siente cálidos dedos alrededor de sus mejillas. Intenta profundizar el beso y abre su boca para dejar pasar la lengua juguetona a su cavidad bucal, es torpe y baboso, como si no hubiera hecho esto nunca y trata de guiarlo a través de la experiencia, los falanges en su rostro tiemblan y cuando se separan ve esa emoción reprimida en los ojos claros.

“¿Fue tu primer beso?” Se atreve a preguntar y un lento asentimiento es lo que recibe “¿Te gustó?” Y vuelve a asentir con entusiasmo logrando hacer que se le escapara una risa.

Hablan y se besan durante horas, ninguno nunca preguntó por el nombre del otro pero fue una velada bonita, casi como una cita. Javis regresa a casa con 300 dólares en sus bolsillos y una buena experiencia para recordar.

* * *

Clancy se levanta de su incómodo colchón desgastado y enciende la televisión en su canal preferido de farándula y conspiraciones, va al baño a darse una ducha, es pasado el mediodía y es el momento para un relajante baño espumoso. Está enjabonando su cabello cuando escucha una noticia que llama su atención.

“La víctima es un hombre de 42 años, quien fue encontrado en su auto, un Toyota del 96 rojo, luego de ser apuñalado 64 veces en frente de su hogar y por lo que se creé está relacionado con la cadena de asesinados en Louisiana, el asesino serial no identificado que todavía no es descubierto y la policía no puede decir nada más allá de decirnos que deberíamos tranquilizarnos ¿Cuántos más tendrá que asesinar para que hagan algo al respecto?” El presentador habla fuertemente de la situación, es cierto que las fuentes de información del programa son dudosas pero acertados.

Siente una extraña incertidumbre ante esto, el cliente de la otra noche a veces mencionó cosas extrañas pero nada fuera de lo normal y había preguntado por el difunto hombre con bastante incertidumbre, prefiere echar esos pensamientos a un lado y creer que es sólo una gran coincidencia del destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si seguir con los Au's o centrarme más en lo canon, ya decidiré en el proceso.


	21. Está en problemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy es solo un niñero, pero oculta algo retorcido en su interior.

No es la primera vez que entra en la mansión Baker, lleva desde hace 10 años cuidando a esos niños, Zoe tranquila y adorable, su hermano mayor Lucas siempre ha sido el problema y la razón por la cual se llevaba algunos disgustos, aunque no podía enojarse realmente con el por más que lo intentara porque en el fondo continúa siendo un buen chico. Se baja de su auto y va hacia la puerta, no ha llegado a tocarla cuando es abierta por la entusiasta pareja.

“Clancy, querido que bien que has llegado” Anuncia felizmente la ama de casa “Vamos atrasados para tomar carretera ¡Jack!” Explica con desespero.

Puede notar lo desenfrenado que está el ambiente y la familia organizando sus cosas, al parecer surgió un viaje de improvisto y por eso fue llamado sin antelación, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

“Ya sabes lo que hacer, pero esta vez por favor no le hagas caso a Lucas está en una fase y ya sabes, chicos de 16 años” Murmura la mujer al tomar sus maletas y salir con el sonido de la bocina del auto familiar.

No le da tiempo a Clancy siquiera para responder, pero solo es un fin de semana y ya conocía cualquier cambio que pudieran atravesar, solo era 10 años mayor que esos chicos. Zoe es la primera en salir a saludarle y darle un gran abrazo, cual corresponde con dulzura porque ha visto a esta niña tantas veces que le ha tomado un cariño particular, pero Lucas nunca aparece y eso es preocupante.

“¿Dónde está tu hermano?” Pregunta mientras hace de almorzar y la preocupación florece bajo su piel, Lucas ya había escapado antes bajo su cuidado y después de muchos ataques de nervios, jaquecas y esfuerzo, había descubierto todos sus escondites “¿No será esto la fase que mencionó tu madre?” Cuestiona. Ella se encoge de hombros antes de responder.

“Si, está así desde hace semanas y cuando te fuiste ese mes de vacaciones, pues... Se puso peor” Responde mientras almuerza tranquilamente unas galletas con refresco.

“Oh, ya veo” Murmura mientras toma una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, ya que con eso solía sobornar al chico cuando era más joven y nunca había dejado de funcionar.

Va a la segunda planta para buscar al chico, que quizás estaba enojado con el por haberse ido lejos y entiende, los niños suelen ser egoístas con las personas que comparten un espacio común por mucho tiempo. Se acerca y toca la puerta con su mano libre, no hay respuesta pero la puerta está abierta y entra luego de dar un vistazo, el chico está tirado en la cama con su portátil mientras escucha música en sus auriculares y entiende porque no se dió cuenta de su llegada, está absorto en su mundo.

“Lucas” Dice al sentarse en la cama y llamar la atención del menor “No saliste a darme la bienvenida” Murmura al quitar un auricular de la oreja del chico.

“Clancy, estás aquí” Dice como si no pudiera creerlo y se levanta para tomar la taza de sus manos.

Había crecido mucho y no había podido evitar tragar saliva, ya no parecía un niño,  _no más._ Era algunos centímetros más alto que él, sus ojos parecían más claros que nunca aunque continuaba siendo escuálido y encorvado, intenta regresar su atención a la realidad.

“Cambiaste mucho” Deja salir cuando el estudiante se sienta a su lado, tan cerca, incómodamente cerca “No luces como tú, ni en un millón de años hubiera creído que crecerías más que yo” Bromea tomando el ceño fruncido del otro al sorber de su taza como una buena señal.

El Baker no hace ningún movimiento hasta que termina de beber el chocolate y pone la taza a un lado, se nota una determinación extraño en sus ojos, su respiración es rápida y trae incertidumbre a Clancy pero no comenta nada, el muchacho le abraza y eso baja sus defensas recordándole que sigue siendo aquel niño muy a pesar de su apariencia.

“Tu estás aquí” La sorpresa todavía no se va de su voz y hace reír al niñero.

“Si, estoy aquí” Contesta al acariciar el cabello corto del chico.

Ellos guardan silencio, esperando a que uno se canse y se aleje pero no pasa hasta un buen tiempo, cuando Lucas se aleja y toma su rostro entre sus manos, Javis espera tranquilo hasta que siente los labios cálidos en los suyos. Está en shock, no puede moverse con los labios quebrados y secos contra su boca, siente cada movimiento tímido de las los dedos en sus mejillas.

“Tu realmente me gustas, lo haces desde que era un niño y yo... Bueno, creo que cada vez me enamoro más de ti, este cerca o lejos, te necesito a mi lado” Confiesa Lucas y eso parece sacar de su estupor al otro.

“¡No!” Grita al alejarse horrorizado “¡No, no, no! Estás confundido, estás verdaderamente confundido y esto es un malentendido, tu no haces tal cosa” Dice de repente con temor, pensando en los mensajes confusos que le había enviado a este chico.

La decepción en el rostro joven trae a Clancy muchos recuerdos pero los ignora a favor de su propia seguridad y en verdad ama al niño como cualquier buen cuidador haría, pero esto es demasiado. Estaría en problemas si no media sus próximas palabras y los nervios se acumulaban, porque sentía algo más en su pecho y era tan aterrador, darse cuenta de algo tan impuro gritando por salir.

“Oh, tú no sientes lo mismo” Acierta el Baker al tomar distancia y se nota decepcionado “Esta bien, creo que solo esa bien” Murmura pero parece intentar convencerse a sí mismo.

Él está en problemas, es lo primero que piensa, él no está siendo un buen cuidador, es lo segundo que pasa por su mente y el está jodido, es lo último que piensa al tomar al chico por la sudadera y besarlo.


	22. Momento mundano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy está cuidando de su novio enfermo y él es un dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Luego de algunos días sin publicar nada por falta de inspiración y porque no me gustaba lo que escribía, luego de que una adorable chica me contactara y preguntara por esto, me puse las pilas y planeo volver a mi ritmo de antes! Iniciando con algo más relajado y mañana empezaré con las peticiones pendientes ^^

Tiene el rostro pálido y se siente mal pero cómodo con su cabeza en las piernas de su novio, con una sonrisa lánguida y su visión borrosa, estar enfermo es un asco pero al menos tiene a Clancy a su lado. Se siente como un niño ahora mismo, en su habitación con las luces apagadas y alguien cuidando de él, sin embargo, eso le hace feliz. Sus padres están fuera y regresarán en la noche, su hermana está encerrada en su habitación tratando de ignorar todo en el exterior y está tratando de superar el hecho de que su novio la ha abandonado hace unos días.

“Voy a morir” Jadea y Clancy ríe acariciando su corto cabello.

“¿Por qué cortas tu cabello?” Pregunta el camarógrafo tirando de la hebra corta del corte militar de su pareja.

“Solo uno de los dos debe parecer un hippie, estoy manteniendo el equilibrio justo sabes” Responde y se acurruca en la calidez del cuerpo sólido “Quiero besarte” Agrega riendo de la expresión enojada que de seguro tiene su pareja.

“Yo quiero pegarte pero no siempre se hace todo lo que se quiere” Menciona Clancy tomando las manos frías de su novio que todavía arde en fiebre “Además no me vas a contagiar, estás muy cerca de mí porque te quiero lo suficiente para dejar que te apoyes en mis muslos pero no tanto para que me beses” Dice y se levanta, escucha el sonido tosco de la cabeza de su novio al caer en el colchón.

“¿Vas a preparar la cena, cielo?” Cuestiona con una risa y luego una tos.

“¿Desde cuando me transformé en tu madre?” Responde levantando una ceja mientras ordena la habitación y el desastre en ella.

“Yo creía que eras mi mujer” Murmura y se sienta en la cama para observar lo que hace el camarógrafo “En realidad, pareces totalmente mi esposa” Agrega.

“Dame un anillo y una gran boda” Comenta con una larga carcajada.

“Dame hijos” Exije Lucas y Clancy se da la vuelta para mirarle extrañado.

“No puedo hacer eso” Responde con el ceño fruncido y obvio enojo en la voz.

“Pues yo tampoco te puedo dar un anillo y una gran boda” Murmura al levantarse y abrazar al hombre por detrás “Dejame besarte” le pide al oído.

“Eres insoportable cuando estás enfermo” Dice y se aleja “Y cuando no lo estás también” Deja caer y se acerca a la puerta para salir.

“¡Dame a mis hijos, Clancy Javis!” Escucha al empezar a bajar las escaleras.

“Regresa a la cama, Lucas Baker” Contesta y va a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Se necesita algo más de paciencia para atender a un novio como éste y parece como si estuviera delirando por la fiebre o solo está siendo un idiota como siempre, así que es difícil diferenciar. Debe hacer algo para cuando lleguen sus suegros, ellos son muy buenos y lo han aceptado en su casa, sin importar el hecho de que sus valores sureños fueran rotos y fuera 10 años mayor que su hijo, son personas adorables y ya que se ha atado voluntariamente a un tonto por lo menos tiene suegros que compensan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que perdonen mi desliz y continúen conmigo en las siguientes actualizaciones!


	23. Escuadrón suicida Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy espera a que la promesa de su amado se cumpla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está es una petición hecha por una anon "Bembily" Es muy dulce de su parte y lo he intentado, luego de preguntar por ahí y ver algunos clips de la película pues me traído algo, espero te guste.

Es una sensación hipnotizante, casi como si pudiera recordar la primera vez que lo vio y Clancy se muerde los labios al darse cuenta de que no se arrepiente de haberlo ayudado en sus crímenes, dejarlo escapar y que aterrorizara toda la ciudad, ahora en su encierro no puede dejar de pensar en él. No puede evitar que una estruendosa carcajada escape atrayendo la atención de los guardias, ellos lucen irritados como de costumbre y maldicen en voz baja al marcharse, a veces los escucha e intentan opacar las voces en su mente que anhelan por el contacto de su amado. Una vez le dijo que era su rey y que iría por él en cuando pudiese, si tan solo esa tonta situación no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino ahora mismo estaría en los brazos de su amado, incluso su café de la victoria y su libro no se sentían tan grato como deberían, sabe que es simplemente porque extraña a Lucas tanto.

 

Su tren de pensamiento se descarrila cuando escucha los disparos y agentes que no conoces se acercan a su celda, supone que es su un día para morir y es una entrada triunfal incluso para el gobierno, quizás una manera de intentar quebrar su espíritu y es tan tonto, como las dudas existenciales de su libro.

 

“¿Qué tal, chicos?” Pregunta al verlos romper los barrotes de su celda “¿Vienen a recordarme que tan encerrado estoy o tal vez unos electro choques? Para iniciar el día con emoción y una muerte digna para mi, ya saben” Divaga en voz alta riendo pero en respuesta escucha una risa que conoce muy bien.

 

“Te dije que te sacaría de aqui” Dice al retirarse el casco y mostrarle esa enorme sonrisa suya “Eres lo único que quiero, mi rey” Menciona al mirarle.

 

“¡Nunca desconfíe de ti, sabía que vendrías cielo!” Grita lanzándose a sus brazos y besando su rostro con devoción.

 

“¿Quien podría creer que tú antes no me querías?” Murmura al abrazarse al cuerpo cálido en su contra.

 

Lo único que su mente grita es que ama a Lucas Baker con locura, es lo único que lo hace feliz y que puede hacer girar su mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se cómo salió esto, no sé si hacer algo más canónico o más Au's divertidos o tristes para la próxima, nos veremos ^^


	24. La "felicidad" (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy es llamado por su novio a mitad de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Estuve pensando y creo que sí continuaré como antes, aunque perdonenme si fallo algún día ^^

Cuando recoge a su novio, su nariz sangra y evita su mirada ocultándose tras su capucha, el camino hacia su temporal residencia es largo y silencioso pero no va a dejar que sea así.

“¿Qué pasó? Lucas ¡Lucas!” Exije pero solo obtiene silencio y detiene el auto en medio de la desierta carretera “¿Qué te pasó? Me llamaste a mitad de la noche y solo subiste al auto sin pronunciar una palabra, al menos merezco saber que te está alterando así” Dice enojado ante la actitud de su pareja.

Clancy se acerca y retira la capucha que oscurece el rostro de su novio en la poca iluminación dentro de su auto en la noche, se queda casi sin aliento y empieza a temblar de ira ante las heridas en el rostro del chico, su nariz sangrante no era nada en comparación a su ojo abollado y golpes en el rostro, tenía moretones por toda la cara.

“¿Él se atrevió a pegarte?” Pregunta al ponerse al volante “Ese viejo hijo de perra va a escucharme, no puede hacerte esto cuando le plazca” Sus manos aprietan tanto que sus nudillos se ponen blancos.

“¡No! Está bien, está ebrio” Responde encogiéndose de hombros y simplemente mirando vacío, todavía es su familia de todas formas. “¡Eso no le da ningún derecho sobre ti, no lo excusa de lo que te ha hecho!” Grita golpeando la bocina del auto en medio de su cólera “Como se atreva a ponerte las manos encima de nuevo, yo juro que...” Respira agitado intentando contenerse, siempre ha sido una persona tranquila pero cuando se meten con alguien que quiere le sacan de sus casillas.

Un pequeño silencio acompaña hasta que el Baker se permite encontrar las palabras correctas.

“El sabe lo nuestro, alguien debió contarle” Murmura desanimado y se sujeta con fuerza a la ropa de su novio “Quizás tenga razón y solo sea un triste maricon que avergüenza a su familia” Jadea con un claro tono despectivo hacia sí mismo, Javis hace a un lado sus emociones para calmar al Baker.

“Entonces yo también lo soy, soy el imbécil que ama a un triste maricon” Le dice al tomar el rostro entre sus manos y besar sus labios con ternura, el agarre en su camiseta se afloja y cae con la interacción “Vamos a casa” Anuncia con una sonrisa suave al regresar sus manos al volante.

“No puedo regresar a casa, podría pero no lo haré. Nunca más, son unos idiotas” Susurra recostando su cabeza del hombro del hombre mayor.

“Vamos a mi apartamento, los dos” Deja claro sonriendo a la sorpresa en su pareja.

No puede evitar mirar el camino y mantenerse en silencio durante el trayecto, por lo menos tiene a Clancy cerca que es su fuente de felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperaré como siempre para dar la parte siguiente y final. Nos veremos luego!


	25. Sintiendo el terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy tiene un tortuoso encuentro con Lucas en su forma monstruo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ Ahora se viene lo raro, creo que siempre se necesita un poco de Monster Au!

No puede hablar, no puede respirar.

No ha podido dejar de ver a esa criatura inhumana entrando por la puerta, las articulaciones grotescas se mueven y empieza a acercarse, el corazón le daba vuelcos y las náuseas se acumulaban en su garganta, desea gritar pero no puede.

“N-no entres ¡Maldición!” Eso lucía como el infierno y no lo quería cerca.

La criatura se da la vuelta y su figura grotesca parece agitada, Clancy se aprieta contra la pared mohosa y húmeda en un intento por fundirse con la piedra y pasar desapercibido para este ser.

“Lenguaje, Clancy” Se queda sin aliento ante esas palabras y una mano cubre su boca mientras sufre un ataque de pánico.

“¿L-Lucas? ¿Eres tú?” Pregunta casi en un susurro mientras su cuerpo tiembla preso del miedo.

Está estático en su lugar, contra la pared con esa criatura... Lucas cada vez más cerca, ya era un monstruo por dentro y no necesitaba mostrarle su interior, pero aquí está enseñándole cuán perturbador podría ser.

“¿No quieres estar más cerca de mi, mi amado Clancy?” Pregunta está bestia y está cada vez más cerca, cierra los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula cuando una gigantesca mano húmeda sujeta su brazo, el inconfundible olor a moho inunda su nariz “¿Qué? ¿Ya no me amas?” Dice y una risa escandalosa escapa de su boca, incluso él sabe que eso es una enorme mentira porque Clancy siempre le ha recordado cuanto lo odia.

Intenta respirar por la boca intentando no oler ese desagradable y nauseabundo olor del hongo y la carne en descomposición, está rígido, evitando abrir los ojos para no enfrentarse a esa imagen y tenerla grabado en su mente para siempre.

“Mírame, Clancy” Ordena con un tono distorsionado pero jocoso, como siempre lo está disfrutando “Luces tan asustado, es muy lindo” Eso altera a Javis más de lo que debería y tiembla de horror porque ha escuchado esas palabras tantas veces antes de que...

Su respiración se agita cuando un apéndice con ventosas se acerca y se cuela entre sus piernas, abre los ojos para mirar hacia abajo aterrorizado, es monstruoso lo que ve y no desea mirar más allá pero con el tamaño que tiene cubre todo su cuerpo, Lucas antes era alto pero esto era una exageración.

“Vamos, me gusta cuando suplican” Comenta esa voz que se hace cada vez más monstruosa y deja escapar su respiración contenido que antes no había notado, un sollozo es retenido con el sonido de sus pantalones rompiéndose y su parte baja expuesta, su trasero choca contra la humedad antes de que el tentáculo se adentre en sus piernas obligando a hacer espacio.

“P-para” Jadea al sentir una punta resbaladiza jugando con su entrada “¡No lo hagas!” Exclama sin aliento e intentando mover su cuerpo que no reacciona, está paralizado del miedo.

“Uh ¡No!” Dice con esa felicidad infantil y retorcida que tiene, se nota la satisfacción mórbida de lo que hace.

Cierra los ojos y su mandíbula se aprieta tanto que duele, siente la sangre inundar su boca por la agresiva mordida a su lengua pero aún así no logra distraerlo del apéndice mojado entrando sin piedad por su recto y el dolor de ser estirado por la gran circunferencia. Se retuerce mientras el tentáculo hace su recorrido en el interior de su cuerpo y contrae sus paredes anales intentando expulsar al objeto extraño de su cuerpo.

“Luces muy bien, bastante bien” Escucha decir encima suyo y vuelve a abrir los ojos para ver algo que le deja aturdido.

Esa opresión en su estómago duele, puede ver el bulto a través de su piel en su bajo vientre inflamado y grita de agonía, es una succión babosa y ajena en su culo, es simplemente demasiado para soportar. Se aferra en vano a la roca mohosa para intentar mantenerse en tierra y las piedras afiladas cortando sus palmas le ayudan a concentrarse en eso, no en la sensación del infierno que está viviendo.

“¡Ahhh! ¡Eso duele, bastardo!” Grita con su última reserva de fuerza pero sabe que es en vano porque nadie puede oír sus gritos dentro o fuera de la mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gusta puedo traer más, todos necesitan amor de vez en cuando!


	26. La felicidad (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas y Clancy deciden que hacer con su nueva vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Por asuntos personales no pude publicar antes el capítulo, pero gracias a todo pude hacerlo.

Él es feliz con Clancy, no hace nada más allá de sentarse en el gastado sofá a ver televisión o buscar cosas en su teléfono, usa la ropa de su novio y come su comida, Lucas no contribuye en nada realmente. Algo de pánico le abarca cuando escucha el tintineo de las llaves y el cerrojo desbloquearse, cree que Clancy le dirá algo por su inutilidad y como ocupa espacio gratis, como está arruinando su vida sin pagarle nada a cambio pero como siempre solo se acerca y le da un beso de bienvenida antes de caer a su lado en el sofá, acomodándose contra su costado para reposar plácidamente.

“¿Cómo fue tu día?” Cuestiona con un ligero temblor incómodo en la voz, todavía poco familiarizado con la idea de tener contacto físico y conversaciones fuera de su mundo virtual.

“Bien, no quiero aburrirte con mi trabajo. Ya sabes, lo de siempre: Andre siendo un dolor de culo y visitar casas "embrujadas" por ahí, por lo menos fue tranquilo pero tengo miedo de que puede que tenga que regresar a New Orleans con el programa cuando se termine la grabación” Desvela y toma su mano, es un contraste para sus manos usualmente frías.

“Esta bien, ya estoy buscando trabajo y podré pagar un lugar para cuando tengas que irte” Argumenta rápido por miedo a que su pareja le estuviera echando de forma disimulada “He estado pensando en eso y debo tomar responsabilidad de mi mismo, no deseo ser una carga para ti” Dice Lucas mirando directo al rostro confundido del otro.

“Oh, yo quería que vinieras conmigo a New Orleans pero si eso es lo que quieres” Comenta Clancy y le sonríe, se nota algo decepcionado “Entiendo que no desees alejarte de ellos, porque a pesar de todo continúan siendo tu familia” Deja escapar con un largo suspiro antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y darle un tierno beso en los labios.

No vuelven a tocar el tema.

* * *

Ellos se acercan al pueblo por comida, Clancy acaba de cobrar y tiene antojos de algo dulce "¿Estás embarazado, mi amado Clancy?" "No seas estúpido Lucas Baker" y a pesar de todo, miradas extrañas, susurros incómodos y algunos insultos de paletos comunes, no se molestan con nada y continúan tomados de la mano en un pueblo pequeño, de mentes cerradas.

“Antes era la oveja negra de mi familia y ahora soy la oveja negra del pueblo, siempre sobrepasando mis límites” Comenta sarcásticamente y sacando una risa de su pareja.

“Podría fingir que extrañare algo de esto pero no deseo mentir, extraño a los borrachos de mi ciudad” Comenta Clancy al salir de la tienda local de abastecimiento.

“Ya quiero conocer a tu mamá, se escucha muy dulce además me prometió asado de cerdo y como para decir que no con tal invitación” Lucas mira a Javis quien esquiva su mirada “Es una gran táctica para convencerme” Agrega y se acerca para besar su mejilla, es una muestra de afecto que se atreve a dar en publico.

“Ella va a amarte, está emocionada por conocerte y ya sabes cómo es la gente mayor, ya podría haberte visto pero odia la tecnología” Contesta con un suspiro ante el hecho de haber descubierto “Debo usar las cartas que tengo a mi favor” Murmura sacando las llaves de su camioneta con incomodidad de su bolsillo.

“Quiero ir contigo, Clancy” El mencionado se da la vuelta y no se percata de cuando las llaves se resbalan de sus dedos “Es complicado, pero no tengo nada que hacer aquí y también me han prometido comida, eso es suficiente para atraer mi atención” Murmura sonrojándose y riendo por la sorpresa en su novio.

Clancy quiere besarlo pero con las manos llenas de bolsas y las llaves brillando en el suelo de cemento le dicen que debería esperar a otro momento más íntimo, porque sabe que no podrá detenerse y es muy claro que Lucas no rechazara su afecto.

* * *

Estar en casa es un alivio porque solo dejar las bolsas y sentarse en el sofá tiene las manos de Lucas en su cuerpo, está cansado así que intenta alejar al joven sin mucho éxito y decide rendirse, en vez de resistirse se acerca para estrechar entre sus brazos al chico.

“No voy a extrañar nada de aquí, amo demasiado estar contigo” Javis lo siente tan real de la boca de su novio y sonríe sintiendo sus ojos picar.

“¿Vas a dejar a tu familia?” Cuestiona con una sonrisa de felicidad y besa su rostro alegremente.

“Que se vayan al diablo, cómo va la cosa nos veremos nuevamente en el infierno” Responde Lucas recibiendo el amor que sabe merece.

Ellos se quedan abrazados viendo televisión y discutiendo sobre su futuro, Lucas quiere estudiar y Clancy se alegra de escuchar eso, es justamente lo que ambos necesitan para comenzar juntos una nueva vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sea de su agrado ^^


	27. El chico del cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas consigue un buen amigo que le lleva a un lugar inapropiado, pero ánimo, es su cumpleaños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ Aquí un nuevo capítulo con una idea de una personita adorable, espero te guste!

Lucas simplemente piensa en lo que podría pasar si le encuentran en un escondido club gay de su pueblo, el único amigo que ha tenido decide llevarlo a este lugar y no pudo contra la presión, lo único que puede hacer es encogerse en una esquina para pasar desapercibido porque no necesita un escándalo mayor para su familia y tampoco las palizas que sabe recibirá, no podrá soportar otro golpe de su tío Joe, él no es estúpido. Pero Mike está tan borracho que parece poder salir gritando que es gay a los cuatro vientos, ese es el sujeto que su padre buscó para convencerle de que se uniera al ejército, ejemplo a seguir, se nota y ríe en voz baja, mañana tendrá mucho de que hablar en los servidores privados de internet, muy a pesar de que su cumpleaños termina en unos minutos y está tan aburrido que podría jugar cartas consigo mismo. Es entonces cuando lo ve, no puede evitar fijar su atención en el encaje de satén y el brillo de la tanga apretada en una entrepierna generosa, se lame los labios y acepta en silencio lo gay que siempre ha sido.

“¿Tú eres Lucas, cierto?” Pregunta un hombre, castaño y de ojos oscuros, algunos años mayor que él pero lindo y de aspecto jocoso, es un rayo de sol y parece arder “El chico del cumpleaños” Murmura riendo de la sorpresa en el chico.

“Si, soy yo” Contesta con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

“Tu amigo Mike me pagó para darte un baile de cumpleaños” Dice el stripper al sentarse en su regazo y justo encima de su pene “Puede ser en una sala privada o aquí, como quieras” Le susurra al oído y sonríe al temblor del cuerpo ajeno.

“Creo que necesito una sala privada” Lucas quiere esconder la erección que intenta evitar se forme en sus pantalones pero sabe que no durará mucho con el hombre hermoso en su regazo.

El bailarín se encoge de hombros y se levanta tomándole de la mano, Baker mira hacia atrás y observa a su amigo saludarle mientras se marcha a una habitación pequeña, oscura y con luces de neón, un brillo bastante peculiar cubre la piel pálida del trabajador que se acerca y le empuja a un pequeño sofá que no había notado, subiendo a su regazo y moviendo sus caderas para darle interés a su pene.

“Pero no vayas a creer algo equivocado, solo voy a bailar para ti. Aunque me gustan jóvenes, tú podrías probar suerte” Deja claro y se levanta para ir a la barra de striptease.

Es el mejor cumpleaños en su vida y está maravillado de como baila, es tan natural a la hora de moverse y tan flexible, Lucas continúa siendo virgen así que no tiene mucho de que comparar. Pero espera perder esa virginidad hoy o al menos soñar con el cuerpo que vendrá a visitar muy seguido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fluyo como yo esperaba pero me encanta el resultado de todas formas ^^


	28. En la fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas es obligado a ir a una fiesta para cuidar de su hermana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Sé que no he publicado en algún tiempo pero no me sentía dispuesta a escribir, perdón por la tardanza ^^u

Ha sido obligado a venir a esta estúpida fiesta a la que no fue invitado por sus padres, fue a Zoe a quien invitaron y a quien querían en aquella fiesta, no a él. Tiene alrededor de una hora haciendo cálculos para sus nuevos proyectos, llama su atención el hecho de que la música se detuviera y levanta la vista por primera vez en la noche, una chica está hablando, una común rubia de ojos azules y de frívola apariencia, un clásico del sur.

“Vamos a jugar a 7 minutos en el cielo” Anuncia la rubia con una sonrisa triunfante. Lucas les llama idiotas por lo bajo, pero luego recuerda que ellos tienen 14 años y él 16, es una pequeña diferencia de edad pero que se notaba mucho ahora mismo.

En una esquina de la habitación está Oliver, él lo mira con esa sonrisa triunfante de idiota que siempre suele tener y Lucas intenta ignorarlo, es un imbécil al igual que los otros. Él es un extraño aquí, está en la casa de su enemigo proclamado de la secundaria solo por su hermana y luego se atreve a decir que no la quiere.

“¿Puedo irme de aquí?” Cuestiona al hermano mayor de Oliver cuando se acerca para ver cómo va la fiesta.

“¿Uhm? Claro, aquí vamos a ordenar pizza” Responde el mayor con un encogimiento de hombros “Solo no hagas ruido, ni molestes a los chicos” Ordena al abrirle la puerta que lleva a la cocina.

En la habitación están todos los hermanos mayores, eran estudiantes de último año de la secundaria y algunos con malas reputaciones, ellos eran geniales.

“¿Y ese niño, Clancy?” Cuestiona Peter acercándose al chico para verlo.

“Estas borracho, Pete” Confirma Clancy empujándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que tropezara con sus propios pies “Este es Lucas, el chico del cual Oliver se la pasa quejándose como una nena” Dice logrando que todos rieran.

“¿Tienes dinero?” Pregunta otro de los adultos sin importarle realmente si estaba en un mal ambiente para un menor.

“Si, puede que robara algunas cosas del perdedor de Oliver y sus amigos cuando no se dieron cuenta” Responde Lucas sacando múltiples billetes, dinero y carnets de conducir.

“Eso es muy bueno, niño” Felicitan los adultos dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

“Bien, que se quede” Acepta de mala gana el borracho.

Estar con los mayores es fantástico y a pesar del olor a tabaco y alcohol de sus bocas es maravilloso, si solo tuviera unos años más podría estar con ellos en al escuela y en sus salidas, siempre lucen tan genial en la escuela sobretodo Clancy que es el único que no bebé o fuma pero se mantiene ocupado haciendo conversación e incluso le cuenta cosas vergonzosas de Oliver y es una información valioso que no podrá olvidar nunca.

“¿No quieres una cerveza, chico raro?” Ofrece uno de los borrachos y él niega “¿Y tú, señor seguridad?” Clancy se encoge de hombros y aceptar beber una.

Antes de lo que Lucas puede notar está rodeado de chicos mayores y borrachos, no debería estar tan tranquilo pero le da risa los tropiezos y discusiones de borrachos que tienen, al mirar el reloj se da cuenta de que es pasada la media noche y prefiere retirarse para irse a dormir, la casa está a oscuras y todos duermen a excepción de la fiesta en la cocina. Está saliendo por la puerta de la cocina cuando le detiene un borracho Clancy y le sujeta por la camiseta.

“En realidad no sé cómo no le gustas a mi hermano, si eres un chico muy lindo” Lucas puede oler el alcohol en su nariz y ver los ojos desenfocados del otro.

“Estas borracho, realmente borracho” Confirma cuando Clancy casi tropieza con el aire y se ríe antes de volver a sujetarlo.

“Deja de presumir de sobriedad” amenaza el borracho antes de besarlo, Lucas siente el piercing en la lengua del otro cuando suspira e inspecciona su cavidad bucal torpemente “Bien, ahora también tu boca sabe a alcohol” El Baker está petrificado en su lugar aún cuando el otro regresa a la cocina para celebrar con los otros ebrios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminare esto para continuar con otro proyectos de la ship y otros en camino. Hasta la próxima


	29. Vínculo (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy y su hijo tienen mucho por delante, pero los golpes del destino son inciertos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Luego de un largo tiempo he podido seguir publicando en esta serie, creo que me desanime un poco con está ship por la falta de material y la dejé un poco de lado por nuevos proyectos, sin más espero les guste!

Él observa su apartamento con un extraño presentimiento, como si una sombra se ciñera sobre su figura pero es la sensación que ha tenido desde el día en que fue rescatado, tiembla solo de recordar todo lo que paso atrapado y suspira ante el hueco en su pecho, es un vacío existencial por la falta de su pareja vinculada y también odio, odia a Lucas Baker con toda sus fuerzas por todo lo que le hizo. Deja esos pensamientos de lado y mira la cuna de Benjamin mientras este duerme, él no es un bebé normal pero para Clancy siempre será su ángel y teme que no pueda vivir una vida como quiere para él, hasta ahora más allá de algunas observaciones han sido compresivos y alejado lo suficiente para darles espacio.

“Me duele la cabeza” Susurra para sí mismo y se levanta del sofá para ir por una cerveza, no debería beber pero luego de tanto tiempo incluso la cerveza de la más mala calidad le sabía a una invención del cielo y le ayudaba a aligerar su tren de pensamiento dañino, Lucas dejo un daño permanente.

Desde la cocina todo se ve incorrecto como si no debería estar allí, siente su cuerpo pesado y los músculos tensos, como si algo extraño fuera a pasar, su mano está sobre la cerveza en el congelador pero no tiene fuerza para moverla. Un jadeo helado sale de boca y el llanto de Ben le devuelve a la realidad, se aleja del refrigerador y se acerca al pequeño.

“¿Que sucede? Papá ya está aquí” Dice dulcemente tomando al niño entre sus brazos y meciendolo, siente el malestar desaparecer cuando ambos están juntos.

“Si. Papá ya está aquí” Escucha esa voz a su espalda y sus piernas tiemblan, cae de rodillas cuando sus piernas no pueden sostenerlo más y Benjamín llora por el sobresalto “Vaya reacción” Dice acompañando a sus palabras de esa larga carcajada bulliciosa.

Clancy está aturdido, solo escucha el llanto de su hijo en segundo plano y su visión tambalea, casi se queda sin aliento como si algo oprimiera su pecho y el aire no fuera suficiente para sostener sus pulmones.

“Pareces sorprendido” Dice ofendido el Alfa agachándose a su lado y quitando el cabello de su rostro “Ben se ve bien, ha crecido bastante en estos meses” Murmura y toma la pequeña mano entre las suyas, el bebé sonríe luego de un rápido olfateó al aire y encontrar un aroma familiar.

“L-Lucas” Prueba el nombre en su lengua y siente su boca arenosa como si hubiera estado perdido en un desierto por mucho tiempo “¿C-como?” Cuestiona en un susurro, le habían confirmado que Lucas estaba muerto y piensa en que quizás esta alucinando.

“Eso no es verdaderamente importante, estoy vivo y todo volverá a ser como antes” Dice riendo bajo, como si se riera de ellos “¿Recuerdas esa casita en el prado que te prometí? La tengo, he conseguido todo eso para nosotros” Cuenta con un tono totalmente distinto casi preocupado, tan fuera de su personaje.

“Tu eres tan falso, maldito maníaco” Su voz vuelve a él y la rabia remplaza el dolor en su pecho “¿¡Cómo te atreves a aparecer ahora!? Déjanos vivir, aléjate para siempre” Deja salir con ira contenida y el odio que siempre tendrá por este ser.

En lugar de reaccionar el Alfa cae en una larga carcajada y le abraza, Javis no duda para forcejear pero recuerda al niño entre sus brazos.

“Extrañaba tanto esto, nunca alguien más será como tú” Asegura Lucas abrazando al omega y oliendo su cabello “Los extrañaba mucho a ambos, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes y me encargaré de que no vuelva a suceder” Afirma riendo de una manera tan tétrica que revuelve el estómago de Clancy.

“¿Nunca nos dejaras en paz, cierto?” Cuestiona en voz baja pero es una obvia afirmación “No iré contigo” Asegura lentamente aunque se arrepiente al instante cuando el cuerpo de Lucas se tensa, recuerdos dolorosos llegan a su mente y tiembla de miedo.

“Yo no me resistiría si fuera tu” Aconseja el Baker y Clancy siente una ligera punta afilada en su costado, un jadeo y ligero llanto sale de su boca, se siente tan miserable como antes “Bien, es momento de irnos a casa” Dice Lucas ignorando por completo su reacción y levantándose del suelo.

El psicópata ayuda a Clancy a levantarse y luce tan tranquilo durante todo el tiempo que le toma recoger las cosas esenciales del bebé, si se le mira desde otro punto de vista simplemente parece otra persona pero Javis sabe que su secuestrador no ha cambiado en nada y que solo le espera una vida miserable en encierro, sin embargo, su vínculo grita feliz y completo una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuaré con la siguiente parte y el final de esta serie. Espero poder traer mucho más contenido para la pareja en el futuro.


	30. Vínculo (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy y Lucas simplemente sucumben a la rutina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Ahora que estamos en el penúltimo capítulo, queria agradecerles a los que continúan leyendo a este punto y he tenido algunos inconvenientes con esta pareja, ademas de una obvia falta de inspiración para esta historia en general. Sin más, espero les guste ^^

Se siente como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla eterna, al abrir los ojos y mirar a su lado, Lucas siempre está allí: cambiándose, durmiendo a su lado o despierto mirándole con obstinación, ambos son tan diferentes y por un mal golpe del destino aquí están, compartiendo un espacio en común y un hijo con la sangre de ambos.

“Maldición” Replica al aire y se levanta de la incomoda cama, maldice en voz baja por algunos minutos antes de entrar en la ducha.

“Si, buenos días para ti también” Saluda Lucas con desdén desde su escritorio al otro lado de la habitación.

“Vete al infierno” Contesta secamente.

“Lenguaje Clancy” Replica el psicópata “Recuerda que tenemos un bebé en la etapa de aprendizaje, no quisiera que Ben repitiera algunas de esas feas palabras” Clancy piensa que si es para decírselo a Lucas, puede permitir que Benjamín lo diga.

Intenta ignorarlo y solo se desvanece en la cálida agua en su piel, su relajante momento se ve invadido por el tecleo de la laptop de Lucas y el repentino llanto de su hijo.

“¡Clancy! Ben está llorando” Informa Lucas sin dejar siquiera de teclear.

“Bastardo” Masculla cerrando el flujo del agua y saliendo apresuradamente de la ducha.

El camarógrafo toma al niño entre sus brazos y se lo lleva a otra habitación no sin antes mirar a Lucas con todo el odio posible y asegurarse de que notara su sentir, es un egoísta bastardo. Solo tiene que darle un baño de agua tibia, Clancy solo tiene una toalla alrededor de su cintura y está mojado en agua completamente helada, tiembla ligeramente mientras sienta al niño en el lavamanos y sonríe mientras esté juguetea con la débil corriente de agua tibia, Clancy acaricia el suave cabello ondulado de su pequeño y estornuda por el frío en su cuerpo, no se distrae más y termina de limpiar al niño, está envolviendo a Benjamín en una toalla cuando siente la presencia abrumadora a su espalda.

“¿Qué quieres?” Pregunta tratando de ignorarlo y continuar con sus obligaciones antes de pescar un resfriado.

“Me voy a llevar al niño para que puedas terminar de vestirte y no terminar de enfermarte, no quiero que vayas a contagiar a Benjamín” Explica tomando al pequeño alfa que se acurruca en su pecho pero como de costumbre, Clancy tiene que ubicar sus manos en el lugar correcto del pequeño cuerpo y enseñarle a aflojar sus manos “No me mires como si fueras mejor padre que yo” Javis levanta una ceja y solo rueda los ojos para regresar a terminar de bañarse.

* * *

  
Javis solo camina alrededor de la casa una vez que Baker se ha marchado, a veces quiere intentar escapar pero luego recuerda todo lo que tiene en juego para perder y a Lucas no le importa Benjamín, es una herramienta para su investigación y todos lo saben, no es más que un ingreso valioso. Es tan frustrante no poder hacer nada más que jugar con su hijo y ver televisión, beber una mala cerveza de esas que le gustan a Lucas y nada más, es una rutina estresante.

El alfa regresa a altas horas de la noche y Clancy le siente hablar en voz baja mientras entra a la sala, él está escuchando detrás de la puerta que da a su habitación compartida y la ira en cada susurro desagradable le hace saber que algo anda mal.

“¿Sabes lo difícil y doloroso que es recibir disparos en el cuerpo? Fue desgarrador que volviera a crecerme otra cabeza, simplemente no tengo tiempo para esto, debo aceptar que el experimento fallo e intentar hacerlo de nuevo, las pruebas en seres de materia no sirven” Explica con molestia y cansancio en la voz “Habrá que continuar con la modificación genética de embriones artificiales, creo que será lo mejor para la inversión de nuestros fondos y no desperdiciar mi tiempo” Apenas son susurros las respuestas al otro lado de la línea y el ceño fruncido de Lucas se suaviza mientras muerde su labio inferior, es un tic nervioso que nunca le había visto.

Clancy se mantiene escuchando a escondidas, se siente extraño ante la idea de escuchar a Lucas mentir tan abiertamente por su hijo, ser otro tipo de engaño y quizás darlo al mejor postor, su respiración se engancha cuando escucha las palabras “muerte y sujeto de prueba” en la misma oración, quiere llorar ante la idea de perder a Benjamín pero quiere matar a Lucas si se atreve a tocar a su hijo.

“Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás” Dice el científico con clara diversión “Realmente ¿eso es lo que quieres enseñarle a nuestro hijo?” Cuestiona acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola por completo.

El silencio entre ambos es incómodo pero calmado.

“¿Por qué les mentiste?” Cuestiona mirando directo en esos ojos azules sin vida.

“¿Por qué me odias tu a mi?” Pide a cambio sin humor o alguna pizca de malicia, parece extrañamente neutral.

Clancy ríe en voz alta, casi con una carcajada bulliciosa y solo siente la mano de Lucas contra su hombro empujándolo hacia atrás, debería sentir miedo pero ya no puede pensar más allá de la ira momentánea.

“¿Acaso crees que me gustó que te aparearas conmigo a la fuerza? ¿Qué me torturaras durante todo ese tiempo? Y solo paraste cuando te diste cuenta de que estaba embarazado pero para usarlo para tu beneficio, a ti no te importa nadie más que tú” Responde mordaz a la descarada pregunta, como si no supiera bien la respuesta.

Ambos están cansados para pelear nuevamente y una memoria aún fresca regresa a ellos, una fría mano está alrededor de su cuello.

Baker está ahorcándolo, la presión en su cuello es un viejo consuelo integrado en un recuerdo para Lucas y se mantiene en silencio, sus ojos muertos y rostro apacible demuestran que no lo está disfrutando, por una vez en su vida parece totalmente cansado.

El aire empieza a faltar de sus pulmones pero no lucha, solo mira imperturbable al rostro frío frente a él y que se detiene cuando empieza a patalear inconscientemente, su garganta duele y sus pulmones arden pero no hay otro sonido más allá de los jadeos y la tos.  
  
Para ellos esto solo será su rutina.


	31. El final de su Realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clancy se da cuenta repentinamente de que es el final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Luego de tanto tiempo en hiatus, sufriendo por falta de inspiración y demás cosas tontas, el destino decidió darme otra oportunidad y estoy empezando a terminar muchas obras inconclusas como estas, sin mas; Espero que les guste.

No puede comprender completamente lo que pasa, todos estos días, semanas o meses han sido recortes en su mente, pero si puede recordar con claridad las asquerosas manos sobre su piel y el dolor en todo su cuerpo luego de las agresiones, pero todo regresa a un mar borroso de dolor, las olas vienen y van, chocan contra su costa arrastrándolo a las profundidades del dolor. A veces duerme y sueña con otras vidas, otros lugares u otros momentos en el tiempo, a menudo alucina con incoherencias, muchas caras y nombres que suenan conocidos pero a la vez no.

Clancy sabe que sus horas están contadas, Lucas le mira y sonríe, el camarógrafo desea vomitar por el nauseabundo olor del lugar, su estómago gruñe pero no habla y solo ruega al cielo por morir, un deseo inevitable desde el momento en que Lucas Baker apareció en su vida por primera vez, es un recuerdo doloroso y los dos dedos que faltan en su mano derecha lo confirman.

“Buenos días, mi amado Clancy” Dice su secuestrador con un tono alegre en la voz mientras muerde su hombro entre besos húmedos, sus brazos están atados a la cabecera de la cama y Lucas está entre sus piernas degustando “Sabes delicioso” Susurró lamiendo la sangre que sale de su herida abierta, la hoja de su cuchillo rasga su muslo lentamente y solo deja arañazos palpitantes en su piel, marcas momentáneas para heridas permanentes.

“Yo…” Intentó hablar pero su garganta reseca y el cuchillo rozando lentamente en su entrepierna le hace detenerse.

“No seas un mal ganador, no hemos terminado todavía” Murmura Lucas desatendiendo la marca de dientes sangrantes “Quizás le hayas ganado a Hoffman pero aún me queda un juego, uno que te encantará” Agrega riéndose estruendoso y maníaco.

Clancy no puede soportarlo más y usa toda su fuerza de voluntad además de pequeña cantidad de saliva para escupirle al psicópata en el rostro, eso lo hace detenerse.

Se arrepintió de eso tan pronto como vio esa espeluznante sonrisa extenderse por la cara de Lucas.

* * *

Está vez está sobre un charco de su propia sangre, no puede mover su cuerpo y se siente ahogándose mientras escupe cantidades alarmantes de su líquido vital al suelo, lucha contra el cansancio de sus extremidades e intenta hacer que sus miembros funcione nuevamente y es inútil, deja de luchar cuando su cuerpo pierde la poca fuerza acumulada, su mente todavía consciente intenta encontrar oxígeno entre los desagradables gorgoteos de sangre.

“Ya estás despierto, soñador” Escucha esa voz y solo puede mirar a la figura agachándose a su lado.

Lucas levanta su mentón y puede escupir correctamente el líquido en su boca, el aire limpio es como un impulso de vida y otro segundo más de tormento, a veces se arrepiente de su instinto de supervivencia.

“Luces mucho mejor, estás un poco ensangrentado pero es parte del atractivo” Le susurra dando un beso a sus labios resecos.

“Vete al infierno, loco bastardo” Escupe con odio y observa a esos ojos sin vida y llenos de locura, contaminados por la insania.

Ya conoce la reacción que dará, esto lo entretiene y lo hace feliz, es una forma mórbida de diversión. El Baker sonríe, solo mueve al hombre a una posición de costado y lo recuesta de una pared mugrosa, le mira durante largos minutos y se acerca, Clancy aprieta los dientes cuando sus bocas se unen y Lucas muerde sus labios intentando obligarlo a compartir un beso sangriento con él, otra tortura más.

“Vamos a disfrutarlo” Dice Lucas contra sus labios y Javis intenta ignorar la nauseabunda peste que proviene de su boca “Esta será nuestra última vez” Es susurrado a su oído y los besos cálidos caen por su cuello, se ha rendido de intentar acceder a su boca y es un alivio miserable, poco duradero.

Clancy respira fuerte y siente como si el mundo se detuviera, el tiempo no parece avanzar para el.

“Mírame” Ordena el loco con enojo, es un imbécil con falta de atención “Así no es divertido” Se retira y Clancy agradece a los cielos.

El camarógrafo le ve irse y no regresar en agónicos minutos, Lucas solo se acerca con un vaso de agua y lo acerca a su boca, su cerebro se coordina tarde con su cuerpo y está bebiendo el líquido dudosamente limpió, pero cualquier sabor extraño es opacado por el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

“Buen chico” Felicita su carcelero y acaricia sus labios ahora húmedos “Necesitas estar en tu mejor forma para que nuestro último momento juntos sea inolvidable” Dice sonriendo y mirándole de esa espeluznante manera.

Clancy cierra los ojos y deja que la inconsciencia llegue, quizás pueda soñar con otro lugar mejor que su realidad antes de irse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, es el final. Una carrera demasiado larga y llena de esperas para todos, quizás escriba más Luancy o no y a pesar de que es una ship de las que más aprecio y amo, tristemente siento como si no pudiera traer mucho más contenido "Interesante" por así decirlo, realmente desearía traer más historias de la pareja en el futuro . Sin más, muchas gracias por soportarme y continuar leyendo esto (Tal vez soy la mujer de las mil esperas y escusas "Risa" puede que si) Gracias por quedarse y leer esto, adiós.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí~ Bueno solo son pequeñas ideas sueltas que nunca termine pero será algo grande si se le da amor (supongo) pueden enviarme sus peticiones, tengo Tumblr y estaré feliz de recibir sus peticiones o cualquier locura, estaré feliz de enloquecer con ustedes.
> 
> Soy rainbowrandom en Tumblr, no tengo nada que esconder para cambiar mi nombre además me da flojera imaginar otro °^^°


End file.
